24 Day Two
by LMCofTIC
Summary: His wife and son have been kidnapped, and the patriarch of the Tracy family may be the reason. His name is Jeff Tracy, and this is the second longest day of his life.
1. Hour 1

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This story was written as a response to the Tracy Island Writers Forum's 2005 Spring Challenge. Credit goes to fellow TIC author __Molly Webb__, who wrote the text shown at the beginning of the story in italics._

_**Acknowledgements:** I must thank my left arm, Sandy, who dropped everything whenever I finished an Hour to proofread it for me._

_And the person who continues to be my right arm: Sam. Always there to answer my questions and provide excellent feedback and encouragement._

_Thank you, both._

* * *

**Hour One**

_The following takes place between 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m._

8:01:24

_Jeff Tracy had been at work in his office at the Tracy Corp. headquarters since 7:00 a.m. His briefcase lay open on one corner of his desk, balancing the stacked piles of papers and reports that nearly covered the gleaming expanse of black glass. He was lost in concentration on a particularly troublesome spreadsheet when his cell phone rang. Absently he picked it up and answered, his eyes still on the paper before him. "Jeff Tracy."_

_There was a pause, and then a voice replied. "The Jeff Tracy?"_

_Jeff frowned, full attention suddenly focused on the phone at his ear. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"_

_Again there was a pause before the voice answered. "I found it in your son's wallet."_

"My son's wallet," he replied matter-of-factly. This had been tried before. As a billionaire and well-known former astronaut with five grown sons, extortionists were, unfortunately, something the Tracy family had dealt with before.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. Now tell me," he continued calmly as he pushed a small black button beneath his desk, "what is your name?"

"You may call me...Ebony."

Jeff looked up as two security guards silently entered his office. He motioned for them to come near, jotted one word down on a scrap of paper, and within seconds the men were gone.

"Ebony. That's a very interesting name."

He received no response.

Jeff heard a very faint click and knew a trace had been placed on the call as he'd asked. Now it was just a matter of time until they found out where _this_ one was and had them arrested like they had any others who'd come their way.

"So which of my sons' wallets did you find this in, Ebony?"

"Well, let's see now. That would be the son who was with your _girl_friend, Jeff Tracy."

He couldn't help but notice the venom that dripped from her voice as she spoke his name, but for the life of him did not recognize her.

Wait...girlfriend? That could only be...and she was with...but how could this Ebony have known unless...?

_Oh, God._

"My girlfriend, you say?" Jeff asked evenly. Just then, Line 1 on his office phone rang.

"That will probably be her, Jeff Tracy. You may want to get that."

"No, w—"

But she was gone. He dropped the cell phone and picked up the office receiver. "Jeff Tracy."

"Jeff?"

Also a female voice, but there was no mistaking the owner of this one. Or the tremor in it she couldn't hide.

He suddenly found he couldn't breathe. "Penny?"

"Jeff...Jeff, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Penny? What is it? What's happened? Where's John, Penny? Where is he?"

"I—they took him, Jeff. He's gone. He's gone!"

8:14:32

"God, Jeff, it all happened so fast and Parker, he...he tried to fight them, we both did, but...Jeff, he's dead. Parker's dead!"

"He's _what_?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll never be able to ride in FAB One again."

"Oh, God, Penny...I'm so sorry. Listen to me, are you safe where you are?"

"Yes, Sir Jeremy is on his way. We're off to SH-34."

"F.A.B. I'll meet you there."

"Jeff..."

"Penny, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I love you."

Moisture pooled in his eyes. "I love you, too."

8:21:54

"Yes, that's right, my son has been kidnapped."

_God, Ned, where are you when I need you most?_

Jeff rubbed his forehead. Ned could've kept these reporters at bay. With his death two years previous, both the Tracys and International Rescue had lost a valuable ally and someone Jeff had come to call friend.

"Mr. Tracy, can you give us any information about the kidnappers? Who made the phone call? Is there a ransom demand?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, Mr. Tracy needs to make it to the airport," an older, graying police officer said as he and others tried to push the reporters away.

_How did they even find out about it, for God's sake?_

Jeff finally made it to the waiting squad car and was pretty much pushed into the back seat. It was slow-going, but the car finally broke through the crowd in front of Tracy Corp's headquarters and, sirens blaring, headed for Teterboro.

A rather short, squat officer in the passenger seat half-turned to face him. "Mr. Tracy, I'm Chief William Costill. We're going to get in touch with the World Police as soon as we get you safely in the air, but I need to know now if you have _any_ idea at all who this Ebony is."

"No, Chief Costill, I don't. Believe me, I wish I did."

_Come on, come on, this is taking too long. Too long!_

"We're going to do everything we can from here, Mr. Tracy, but it isn't going to be much since he was in England when he was taken."

"I know, and thank you for what help you _can_ give."

Finally. The airport. His jet was outside Hangar Q. He'd be airborne inside 30 minutes.

_John._

_Penny._

Damn.

8:34:14

He spluttered awake.

_Where the hell am I?_

Coughing, choking. Can't get the air into his lungs. What...water? Why water?

_Where am I?_

"Hello, John Tracy."

Hacking, coughing.

"Come now, I know you to be more of a gentleman than not to say hello to a lady."

John's eyes wrenched open against the searing pain in his head. "Who...?"

"You must look at me."

His eyes closed against the pain, against the voice that was far too much like velvet, far too soothing. Something wasn't right about it. Something...

"Look at me, John."

Soft. Velvet. Lulling.

"Jo-ohn. Open your eyes, John."

_No. Too much pain._

Hands at his eyes, forcing them open.

_No!_

Bright light. Too bright!

"Come, John. Am I so awful to see?"

Focus, focus, focus.

Dark. Dark woman. Skin so dark it was like...like ebony. Her hand reached out and touched his arm. His arm so white, so light, like...ivory.

_Ebony and ivory..._

He almost laughed but then couldn't remember what there was to laugh about as an awful pain reappeared behind his eyes. But they were held open. He could not close them, no matter how hard he tried.

_Who are you?_

"Ah, you try to speak to my mind. Surprising. I was not aware a Tracy possessed such mental capacity as that."

"What the...where am I? Who are you?" he finally bellowed, struggling against strong arms that held him down on a very uncomfortable chair.

She stepped closer, more into the light and their eyes met.

Dazzling. Beautiful. Colors...swirling, beautiful. Sparkling. Beautiful.

"Hello, John."

Silk. Velvet.

"My name is Ebony." She withdrew her hand. "I think we will get along just fine, John. Just fine."

_Ebony._

His eyelids were released.

_Oh, God. Help me..._

8:40:02

He knew it'd be ready when he got there. Barney was quick and good. He'd known the Tracys almost as long as Jeff could remember, and took good care of the Corporation aircraft. He'd called him the moment Chief Costill had become silent.

"Get her ready for me, Barney. I'm in one helluva hurry."

"A-OK, Jeff."

Sure enough, the jet was fueled and ready for take-off, pre-flight checks completed. Barney moved to shake his hand, but the look on Jeff's face told him it wasn't a time for civility.

"Ready to go, Colonel."

"Thank you, Barney."

Finally into the jet. Thank God. Rev the engines. Start to move.

"Tower, this is Tracy Twelve requesting clearance for take-off."

"One moment, Tracy Twelve."

_Taking too long, taking too long._

"Tracy Twelve..." The voice startled him. "Tracy Twelve, this is the Tower. You are cleared for take-off on Runway 2-7."

"Affirmative, Tracy Twelve out."

_Hurry it up, hurry it up._

Wouldn't do to crash on your way, Jeff. Be smart.

Who had done this? Who had killed Parker, kidnapped John? Penny's voice...he'd never heard her like that. Not even back when Acronym and the Hood had been after them. Never.

_I'm coming, John._

_I'm coming, Penny._

Please let John be okay. Please.

Gather speed. Runway passes beneath at a dizzying pace. That first rush, when the stomach flops as you leave the ground. Jeff began to _feel_ sick to his stomach. But it wasn't the take-off.

_John._

He remembered when Acronym had held Gordon aboard the sub, and then Tin-Tin. One by one, it seemed, his family had been picked off in one way or another...either by a crazed nurse or armed gunmen or their arch-enemy the Hood. Penny had killed him herself. Penny was strong. She'd hold up. He knew she would.

And Ned. Ned had saved his life.

He'd almost lost John and Brains in Thunderbird 3. They almost hadn't made it. But they'd succeeded. And together, they'd recovered.

But now?

_Oh, God, John._

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

8:52:12

"That's right, John, sleep. Just sleep."

_What's the matter with me?_

"Rest now. When you wake, we will begin."

_Begin? Begin what?_

"Oh, John, I'm so pleased with your mind. You will be perfect for this. Just perfect."

Thoughts, questions, everything fading away to velvet. Soft, ebony velvet surrounding him like a cloak, a shield. And then sleep, blessed sleep to claim his weary body, to take away the pain behind his eyes.

_Father..._

Ebony stepped away from the prone figure, white teeth flashing as a smile graced her face. Tall and thin, her well-toned muscles rippled with every move she made. With a wave of her hand she dismissed an Asian slave and stood staring down at her prey in triumph.

Closing her eyes, she began to hum softly, words barely making themselves heard among the rich tones of her voice. Suddenly a glow seemed to come from nowhere, above the bed where John Tracy lay asleep. Oblivious.

Irises so black the pupils could not be seen appeared from beneath heavy eyelids that rose to meet the glow. She swayed and gazed upon its smoky grayness flecked with flashes of blue.

_My love,_ she thought as her smile grew. _You have come._

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	2. Hour 2

**Hour Two**

_The following takes place between 9:00 a.m. and 10:00 a.m._

9:00:42

"Come on, come on..." Jeff grumbled as he looked out over the vast Atlantic Ocean, spread as far in every direction as the eye could see. Ordinarily the sight might be considered beautiful. Blue skies, darker blue waters, the occasional ship or yacht passing beneath him. Not a cloud. Not a drop of rain. Nothing at all but Jeff, the sky...and his tormented thoughts.

It could have been just another hoax, aimed at getting money out of the Tracys. It could've been. But it wasn't. Penny's voice had told the truth of the situation. Parker was dead. Parker...poor Parker. A good man. Had been there for Penny, saving her life countless times. He never missed, ol' Parker. For him to get caught off-guard enough to lose his life meant that they were dealing with someone extraordinary.

And Penelope. It had taken insurmountable odds and personal tragedy for Jeff to realize how much he loved her, and for them to actually become a couple. They had been deliriously happy for two years, having spent the last year of it has husband and wife. The Tracy family fully accepted Penny as the other half of their patriarch now, even though none of them knew about the secret marriage part of the whole deal. Jeff grinned when he thought of what their reaction to that would be. But his grin faded as he recalled her voice...so sad, so frightened. What had she seen?

He checked the chronometer.

_Should've taken a faster jet._

But of course, that was nonsense. Tracy Twelve was just as fast as any other jet in the fleet.

_Need Thunderbird One._

Oh, God. The boys. They didn't even know. John was gone. But where? Who was Ebony and why had she kidnapped him? She had sounded so sure of herself. Her voice had dripped with bitterness when she'd spoken Jeff's name. But _why_? There were no answers and with a miserable sigh he opened a communications channel.

"This is Tracy Twelve calling Alan Tracy. Come in, please."

"This is Alan Tracy receiving you, Tracy Twelve."

"Alan, Code Scarlet."

There were several seconds of silence and Jeff heard a faint tinny click before Alan's voice came through again.

"Father, we're on a closed double-blind channel. What's going on?"

"Alert Base, Alan. I want everyone on this so I only have to say it once."

"F.A.B."

Jeff stared straight ahead out the cockpit window, grateful to see the speck on the horizon that meant he was getting closer to England. His hands gripped the steering yoke with such force that his fingers actually hurt. But he couldn't loosen his hold on it. Pain kept him grounded.

"Father, we have everyone listening in, all members accounted for."

"Thank you, Alan. Now everyone, I need you to listen to me. No reactions, just listen. Just about an hour ago I received a phone call from someone claiming to have kidnapped John. A few minutes later, Lady Penelope called and confirmed that John had been taken. Parker was killed during the kidnapping. Penelope is safe for the moment with Sir Jeremy, and I'm on my way to England to pick her up."

Jeff was suddenly cut off by Alan. "Father! It's sir Jeremy on a secure line! It's urgent!"

_Damn._

"Patch him through!"

"M-Mr. Tracy?"

"Sir Jeremy, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"No, Sir, I-I'm afraid not. Sir, I..." His voice faded into the ether.

"Sir Jeremy? Sir Jeremy, come in!"

"S-Sorry, Mr...I...they...they took her."

Jeff grew pale, hands gripping the yoke impossibly tighter. "Sir Jeremy," he said, his voice so low it was barely heard back on the island. "Where is Penny?"

"We...we almost made it...two hundred meters...from nowhere, a woman...dark woman...gone...Lady...gone." There was a choked sound and then nothing more.

"Sir Jeremy?"

The air waves were silent.

"Father, the line is still open, but he's not transmitting any longer. I think he's...gone."

Jeff swallowed hard. Now what, Sir Jeremy was dead? What the hell would Jeff find when he landed in England? Penny was "gone," but what did that mean? Kidnapped? Or...or...

_Oh, God, why? Why my family, why?_

Jeff swallowed again, mindful of the fact that the rest of his family waited for him to speak. "You've all just heard that, I presume."

"Yes, Father," came Scott's voice. Sure and steady, but undoubtedly hiding the same anguish Jeff felt in his own heart.

"I have no idea what's happening over there. I must assume the area near Safe House 34 is hostile. Scott, I want you in the air now in case I need backup."

"F.A.B.!"

"I have to assess the situation in order for us to get as many facts as possible before we act. The rest of you are to do _nothing_ until you receive orders from me."

"But...what if something happens to you, too, Jeff?"

"Mother, I—" Jeff stopped and thought for a second. His mother was right. "Okay, you've made your point. Scott, I'll be landing in approximately thirty-five minutes. From the moment I tell you I've arrived, if you don't hear from me by the time you get to the coordinates, you are to assume I have been incapacitated and take control of International Rescue."

"F.A.B., Dad," Scott responded quietly.

"Remain on Code Scarlet until further notice. I want all hands gathering as much intelligence as possible. The person who claimed she had John called herself Ebony. And Sir Jeremy mentioned something about a 'dark woman.' While Scott's on his way, the rest of you start with those two facts. I'll contact you again once I hit land. Tracy Twelve out."

Jeff knew he should be feeling fear. Trepidation at what he might find near SH-34. But he didn't feel fear. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all. He was numb. Had he lost Lucille, then found love again with Penelope only to lose her as well?

Best not to feel until absolutely necessary.

9:20:27

He awoke with that feeling that he'd been having a terrible nightmare...the kind you can't remember, but know you desperately don't want to have again. The kind that hurts even though it's only in your mind, and only when you sleep at night.

But his mind was strangely silent. Strange...why did he think that strange? Not a sound to be heard, but before his head had hurt, his eyes had hurt...

He startled awake as the realization of it _not_ being a dream hit him like an old-time locomotive. Trying to sit bolt upright...restrained!

_I can't move, I can't move!_

John jerked his arms. Chains clanked. He jerked his legs. More chains clanked.

_What the fuck--?_

Eyes open, but dark. Why dark?

"Hello?"

_Clank. Clank-clank._

Jerk an arm, a leg, both arms again...try both legs.

_My ass is cold_.

Shit!

_I'm naked! What the--!_

"Can anyone hear me?" he called out.

Or, rather, he _tried_ to call out. His throat was dry, raspy. A cry for help morphed into a coughing fit. His eyes watered as he fought to get his tortured throat and lungs under control.

Tortured? Why tortured? What had happened to his lungs? To him?

_Where am I?_ kept repeating over and over in his head as he forced himself not to cough the next cough. His body shook from the effort as tears streamed down his temples.

_My ass is cold_. He thought the same thought, realized again the same thing, that he was naked. Cold and naked on something just as cold. His hands were like ice, fingers protesting attempts to move them.

Where were the colors, the beautiful, swirling colors? The velvety voice, soft and sweet...

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Goosebumps rose from every pore. That voice. Something so terribly wrong. He'd been with...who...who? Penny...Penny! He'd been with...oh, God, Parker. Parker, he'd seen him shot, shot many times as he was dragged away, Penny was gone, missing, he'd seen her run into the trees, they'd run after her but he could tell by their shouts she'd gotten away, in his head he cheered, he cheered her on, _Go, Penny, run! Run! Run, Penny, run!_ as his captors pulled him into the cargo plane and spirited him away, he felt them take off and then...then...what?

Darkness. But something else seemed to linger in his mind, something he should be remembering. Crying out in frustration, John began to shiver, jerking against the heavy chains in vain. Whoever had him was trying to make damn sure he didn't get away.

By now, wouldn't his father know he was missing?

9:29:17

She tossed and turned, not having intended to fall asleep at all, but once having rested on the bed, finding it impossible not to. Her mind took her back, back to a time that seemed endless ages ago. A time not so far away in the deepest corners of her mind.

_She awoke to find herself shivering. It wasn't cold, exactly, but it wasn't warm, either. Blinking herself to full consciousness, her eyes widened when she realized she was surrounded by darkened shadows, flickering lights playing over walls. But what was the source of the light? Torches. Torches lined the room, flames dancing at the end of the long, wooden posts hanging from what looked like walls of stone._

_And she was along one of those walls. She felt the cold, unforgiving stone against her back. Naked? She was naked, head to toe. Her arms hung above her head, bound by metal shackles that mercilessly pinched her wrists. She smelled of spice and scented oils, an intoxicating brew that made her feel lightheaded. The dizzying effect was completed by the surreal firelight that made shadows seem alive. As though they were more than shadows. Much more._

_Where was she? The last thing she remembered was...Kuala Lumpur. She and Victor had gone to...what was it...a store of some sort. Victor had apologized for sidetracking them from their destination, which had been the street fair on the main avenue._

_Now she remembered..._

_"I'll only be a moment, darling. Then we'll go and buy you all the pretty things your heart desires."_

_She smiled at Victor. He treated her like a princess, unlike any other man had ever treated her. They were to be wed in two months. This was a sort of...pre-wedding gift, he'd told her._

_"I'll just wait out here, Victor," she smiled. "Be quick."_

_He disappeared inside the building. She turned her attention to the passers-by, some tourists like she and Victor, some Malay natives going about their daily lives. A peddler stopped, trying to get her to purchase something from his cart. She politely refused, making it as clear as she could that she was not interested in his shabby wares. He spoke no English, but thankfully seemed to understand, and continued on his way._

_A mother with her two children walked by, the small boy no more than five years of age staring at her as though she were an oddity the likes of which he'd never seen. She supposed she might have been at that, considering most Malaysians were lighter of hair, eye and skin than she. But surely the boy had seen other tourists living in a city such as this._

_That's when she noticed their clothing. Not modern, like other Kuala Lumpurians she'd encountered. It looked very simple...homemade. This family must have been from one of the outlying areas, she reasoned. One of the poorer villages. Then it was a distinct possibility the boy hadn't ever seen one with jet black hair and dark, dark eyes, one whose skin was like coal compared to his own._

_She was so lost in her musings on the boy and his mother that she didn't see it coming. Didn't hear the creaking of the peddler's cart. Didn't notice as it stopped so close to her. She felt strong arms grasp her from behind, one hand closing over her mouth, stifling the scream that tried to break forth. The arms hauled her back into the nearby alley, forcing her to the ground. In the same moment she realized she'd been thrown onto a large handmade rug, she felt it being pulled over her, and then she was rolling over and over and over. Cocooned into the rug._

_Trying to scream again, only then did she realize a cloth had been stuffed into her mouth. Her voice died in her throat as she flipped over three more times, and then stopped. A grunting sound as she was lifted, then plopped down upon something that creaked. Creaked. The peddler's cart!_

_Her suspicions were confirmed as the cart began to move. She recognized the sounds. It was the peddler's cart indeed. Arms pinned to her sides, legs smashed tightly together, she couldn't move an inch. The last thing she heard as the cart creaked away was Victor's voice._

_"Judith!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "Judith!"_

_Now she remembered it all. She'd been kidnapped, and had heard Victor yelling for her as she'd been carted away. Tear-filled eyes opened once more as she realized she was no longer alone in this cool, clammy room. She watched as naked men carried a young girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen, into the room and laid her atop what looked to Judith like a gray stone altar. The tabletop was a different hue, like black marble, and much larger than the child's bare form._

_Who were these men? She peered through the flickering light, for something seemed off about them somehow, just not quite right. And then her eyes fell lower upon one of the men, and she knew what it was. He'd been castrated. They all had. Her jaw dropped. Eunuchs? But why? Where was she?_

_They all looked like native Malay, if the populace in Kuala Lumpur had been any indication. The girl was not bound, but she made no attempt to escape. Her long, black hair fell over the sides of the altar, only the rise and fall of her chest indicating life. The eunuchs gathered in a semicircle around one side of the altar, facing Judith. And they began to moan._

Ebony awoke with a start, sweat pouring from her body. Who had interrupted her? She clapped her hands and composed herself as two slaves appeared to bathe her. Her jaw was steady, her eyes showed no emotion as they cleansed her from head to toe.

She knew who'd interrupted her. Who it _had_ to be.

After all, John Tracy _must_ be awake by now.

9:41:02

Scott brought his 'bird to cruising altitude but this time didn't settle back into his pilot's chair as he normally did.

Goddammit.

Two years ago, all that death and destruction and now? It was happening all over again. He had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like the world was about to drop out from under him again. Out from under all of them.

_I can't lose John. I can't._

Scott's hands gripped the levers tighter and tighter until his knuckles were white with the effort.

_Fly faster, girl,_ he thought as he inched a little more juice out of his rocket plane. _John and Penny...and Dad...their lives might depend on it._

His body remained rigid.

9:42:58

Ebony relaxed in the bath as many hands washed her body. Inevitably, her mind went back...back...

_It sounded like a song, low and mournful to her ears. Their eyes were closed, their hands folded palm-to-palm in front of their faces. She jerked in surprise, the chains of her shackles clanking as the torches suddenly flared, burning brighter than they had before. Her breath caught in her throat as a long shadow fell across the altar. Looking to the left, she saw a long hall, and watched as the shadow grew larger and larger._

_Until a man appeared. He was large. Larger than any man she'd ever seen. His feet were bare, his body unclothed save for legs clad in black that seemed to cling to every muscle. His head was bald, his eyes glinting ferociously in the iridescent light. He looked to his right...directly at her._

_Never before had she felt what emanated from him. He walked slowly in her direction; his movements supple and calculated, as though every step was choreographed, every scene rehearsed. Her breath came quickly as his very presence overwhelmed her. His aura demanded respect, his face commanded attention. She could not look away, her mind forgetting her own name, forgetting her past, forgetting what made her Judith Baker. She had no beginning. No end. Now she was only flesh and blood, every nerve on fire, heat searing through her skin as each step brought him nearer. Nearer._

9:45:16

The plane landed sure and steady; a far cry from the actual state of its pilot. He hid that state of mind well as he took in his surroundings. The old disused air strip was no more than thirty feet from the edge of Yorkshire Dales National Park, a large preserve in the middle of the island known as England.

He'd seen nothing out of the ordinary from the air. Circling the expanse of forest, he could only hope that somehow Penelope would be hiding out, waiting for him, for the sound of his jets as he flew overhead, for the sound of the tires squealing as they hit the rugged pavement.

It had been years since Safe House 34 had been needed, but it would've been kept in tip-top condition nonetheless, he mused. Opening the hatch, Jeff turned and reached back behind the cockpit seats, keying open a small panel. It flipped outward to reveal a machine pistol. He loaded it, stuffed it into his waistband and lifted his watch to his face.

"This is Jeff Tracy calling International Rescue."

"Receiving you, Father," came Virgil's strained voice.

"Virgil, I've just landed outside Yorkshire Dales, Air Strip 2-H. Everything seems to be pretty quiet. I'm going to head toward the safe house."

"F.A.B. Should I notify Scott?"

"Yes. Tell him to land just behind the jet. What's his ETA?"

"ETA Thunderbird One now 28.2 minutes."

"F.A.B. Tell him to go silent upon arrival. I'm setting my comm to vibrate. Have you or the others come up with anything on Ebony?"

"Not yet, Father. We're all buried in old files, web searches and calling anyone we know. Agent 12 is on stand-by to assist."

"12, huh? Nishan Ohanessian. He just set up here in England, didn't he?"

"Yes, Father. He's been there about four months now, he said, but he's quite familiar with his grid."

"All right. I'll keep that in mind. Jeff Tracy out."

Jeff scanned the area around his jet one more time before disembarking and locking it down. Hand on the butt of his pistol, he headed for an old ramshackle shed on the runway's eastern edge. It took a few minutes to open the door and check out the vehicle inside, but soon he was in the dark green Land Rover and on his way to find...

_Find what? Death? Life?_

Not the point now, Jeff. Keep your eyes open and your ears to the ground. Check the radar. He looked at his watch, which had switched to radar mode. There didn't seem to be a soul in the area.

That's what worried him.

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	3. Hour 3

**Hour Three**

_The following takes place between 10:00 a.m. and 11:00 a.m._

10:01:37

She couldn't keep it out of her head. As she walked in silence, it played out before her unbidden.

_She opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed that was impossibly soft. Covered in velvet the color of blood, it melded to her form as slowly she came back to the here and now, though if asked she could not articulate what exactly that was with any sort of clarity._

_"Master," she whispered, her eyes opening to find his staring into them. "My master."_

_"Yes," he breathed, hot against her face._

_And then he pressed into her. Her body tensed as the spindle inside her twisted tighter, and tighter._

_Feel me._

_Inside her mind. Inside her everywhere._

_Feel me._

_"Yes."_

_His mouth covered hers, devouring, taking without asking. Owning. She could not stop what surged within, could not stop wanting him inside her, silently begging him to take her once and for always. His tongue moved everywhere over her tongue and teeth, as the kiss deepened. She felt something give as the spring uncoiled, releasing her essence, everything she was. It was as though his mouth was pulling it from hers, pulling it up through her body from its sacred cherished seat within her soul._

_And willingly she let it go._

_He sucked it into him, just like he sucked her into his eyes, like his aural glow sucked her body into his. When he slipped into her, she cried out at the intrusion._

_Open your eyes._

_Her eyes slowly opened. He was boring into her, his mind becoming part of hers, every thought and every feeling taken into him. No secrets. Nowhere to hide. He knew it all. Knew it all. Knew her. What she had hidden, what she had never told to another. He had been there with her always, she knew, always from the time she was a child. He was her worst nightmare, her greatest fear and her deepest desire all in one fantastic, frightening, evil man._

_God, how she wanted him._

_He moved then, pulling almost completely out of her before slamming back in. His arms held her tightly, as though trying to make their bodies become one as their minds had already joined._

_"Yes," she whispered as his teeth found her neck, biting and sucking, then soothing with his tongue before moving to the next bit. Covering her painfully, agonizingly slow, with a mouth that seemed far too hot to be real, far too real to be just a dream._

_You want me._

_"Yes," she answered, her body rising to meet his as thrust after thrust impaled her. Over and over he moved so fast, so fast, electrical energy building at this point of contact, building a white-hot bluish glow around them, so bright she could no longer see except for the blackness of his eyes._

_Pools. Liquid._

_Slam, move out, thrust, pull back._

_Say you want me._

_"I...I..." she gasped. Her breath was nearly gone; she couldn't stop the crackling energy from stealing every motor function. She could barely move, her arms wound around his back seemed made of wood as she clung to him, clung to the last thread of life itself._

_Say it, orang yg sangat dikasihi saya._

_Once again she felt herself rise. The velvet no longer at her back. She wrapped her legs around him, deepening their contact as his hand moved around behind her head, tangling in her long, black hair. His mouth claimed hers, a fevered kiss borne of claiming that which one desires. She held him as he continued pumping into her, as they rolled over and over in the air above the bed. Above them, a canopy of blood-red velvet as her head lolled back, sweat dripping from them both._

_"Master..." she whispered between whimpers._

_Dikasihi._

_"Say it!" he growled, slamming into her before ceasing all movement._

_She opened her eyes. He was, as always, there before her. She fell into them, those darkest irises contracting into cat's eyes, red-gold slits of light glinting in some unseen fire that seemed to burn behind them. And once again, as though possession had not been done before, he consumed her, wrapped himself around her like a cloak, hiding her within himself. She was his._

_"I want you," she whispered as his teeth pressed into the flesh of her neck. "I want you."_

_The sound that came forth was like a snarl as he moved inside her slowly, slowly, building the heat, building the friction, the electricity crackling around them, bluish light morphing to black and then red, surrounding them like a bubble as they moved, one unit, one person...one last evil deed performed._

_The sensation became too much, every nerve on alert, body convulsing beneath his as she felt his release. She cried out in agony. What had been pleasurable was now sheer torture. She screamed again._

_"Forever!"_

10:13:04

The loud banging of the door and the ensuing bright lights were almost more than he could handle. He just couldn't stop shivering. Cold. So cold.

"Who are you?"

"Now, John, we must not use our voices." _Think it, John. Think it._

There it was again. That voice. He heard her and...he _heard_ her. Inside his mind. Once again his eyelids were forced open. Once again her black eyes looked into his. The colors. There they were. Comforting, like an old friend he'd just met. A friend who _felt_ familiar, but...different. New.

_That's right, John. I'm your friend. Remember me? I'm Ebony. I saved your life._

God, he could hear her inside his mind just as clearly as if her mouth spoke the words!

_What is this? You saved my life? But you have me chained!_ his mind cried as he wrenched his arms and legs against the shackles.

The hands moved away from his eyes, which had adjusted now to the lights overhead. He could only stare in disbelief as a flick of her wrist sent the chains unraveling. With no more effort than that, he was freed.

He sat up on what looked to be a stone table of some sort, and hugged his knees to his chest, effectively hiding his manhood and giving him some semblance of control over the situation.

"What do you mean, you saved my life?"

Another flick of her wrist and he felt a searing heat start at the base of his spine and move rapidly toward his neck. He howled, modesty forgotten as he dropped back down and writhed on the table in agony.

_You will speak to me in this manner or you will be punished. Come, John. I don't wish to harm you. Do as I tell you and the pain will stop._

He yelled in fright and confusion before crying out in his mind, _Okay, I won't talk! Just please stop! Stop it!_

And just like that, the pain was gone. Sweat cooled his skin, and he began shivering again in earnest as he dragged himself back up into a sitting position, legs dangling over the side. He felt weak. So weak. And why did his lungs hurt so badly?

_Tell me how you saved my life,_ he thought, unwilling to look her in the eye.

_I will, but first you must be cleansed of the outside world. When the Cleansing Ritual is complete, we shall begin._

"Begin what? Who the _hell_ are you?"

Too late he realized his mistake as the pain returned, starting again at the base of his spine and rocketing upwards, this time all the way into his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Make it stop! Please! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_You need only think it so._

Panting, John fell off the table to the stone floor below, scraping knees and legs and arms as he went.

_Make it stop, please! Ebony, make it stop!_

Just the mental utterance of her name brought it all back.

_In the plane...he remembered her. There were huge men surrounding him. A large, rectangular tank stood in front of him. Roughly he was stripped naked. He fought...he tried to fight, but...something...her. Ebony. Her eyes. That was it, her eyes! Somehow, he couldn't move._

_The pain...behind his eyes...it overwhelmed him. He couldn't...it wouldn't stop. He could barely see. He was led forward and felt himself stepping on something hard. A glass surface. He heard something close, and then a vacuum sound, as though something were being sealed._

_It wasn't until he heard the water start to come in that he realized what was happening._

_"No!" he'd cried, fighting the pain behind his eyes, pounding his fists against the glass walls. He could barely see around the colors, but the men watched and some laughed as the tank filled. Slowly. So slowly. Torture, waiting for it to fill. Slowly up his shins. Past his knees. Over his calves to his hips. The water was cold. So, so cold. His teeth chattered as he begged for help, begged them to let him out._

_It rose to his navel. His chest. His armpits. It was at his neck and suddenly he felt something against his leg. He tried to get a look, but the tank was too narrow to see around his own body. It slithered past his skin and his shivering turned from one of cold to one of fright._

_And then it got him. Electric eel._

_John Tracy screamed and for just a moment, his world went black._

_He regained his senses. Wide-eyed, John yelled at the brutes who pointed and laughed. He screamed for the woman he'd seen to save him. Suddenly there she was, in his line of sight at last. The water rose to his chin as the eel slithered up his back, then down past his ass and around his legs. He was terrified. Would it strike again?_

_"Help me! Please!"_

_Her eyes held his and suddenly words stopped coming. He couldn't even remember what he'd been saying. The eel's painful touch was forgotten. The water rose past his mouth. He held his breath instinctively as water filled his nostrils and moved up past his eyes. It was clear. He could still see her._

_Take a breath, John._

_He shook his head slightly. Surely she couldn't be telling him to breathe underwater!_

_It covered his head now. He was fully immersed. His arms and legs started going numb. He couldn't even feel his midsection. He blinked as the bubbles escaping his nose and mouth slipped past his eyes, some catching on his long eyelashes._

_Breathe, John. You won't die. I won't let you die. Breathe._

_And somehow, he believed her._

He choked on invisible water as his mind reacted to the sensation of lungs filling with water. Oxygen, he needed oxygen! His world spun out of control as he coughed and choked, seeing it in his mind, Ebony as the last person he would ever look at before he died.

But then, suddenly, he'd found himself...here.

_I'm not drowning._

She knelt beside him on the floor. _Come. Let yourself be cleansed, John. No more questions. Clear your mind._

She rose and helped him to his feet. He could only gaze upon her face in childlike wonder, his mind held by the strange power she seemed to have over him. And, as a child, he allowed himself to be led away.

Ebony smiled.

10:34:16

"Thunderbird One to Base and Thunderbird 5. Estimate arrival at Airstrip 2-H in three minutes."

"F.A.B. Contact Dad as soon as you're down. He should already be pretty close to the safe house."

"Alan, any signs of life out here?"

"Other than Dad? No. Not a thing moving. I've got Dad's GPS on radar. He's just turned onto Hunters Croft. It should only take him about five minutes to get to the end of the road."

"F.A.B., Alan. Continue monitoring, double up on me, and keep your eyes open for anything. I don't want to be walking into an ambush."

"F.A.B., Scott."

"Virgil, I want everyone on standby. This could get ugly."

"F.A.B. Base out."

Scott checked his gauges as Thunderbird One made a perfect landing just behind Tracy Twelve. He grabbed a few extra charges for his laser pistol and exited Thunderbird One, turning slowly to check the perimeter. He tapped a small button on the left side of the watch he wore on his wrist, then waited, then tapped it again. Heading for a hatch in the belly of his plane, Scott soon had it open and had removed his hover bike. Finally, his father appeared in the watch face.

"Scott, where are you?"

"I've just landed and am on the bike. Alan's given me your position, should I proceed?"

"Yes, and make it snappy. I haven't seen a single sign of life out here, not even an animal."

"That's odd."

"Exactly."

"I should catch up to you in just a few minutes, Dad. Hold off before entering. You don't know what's waiting for you."

There was a moment's silence before Jeff finally replied, "F.A.B."

Scott was more than just a little surprised. He'd given his father an order...and his father had obeyed it? Maybe he was just deferring to Scott as International Rescue's Field Commander.

Or maybe Jeff Tracy's gut was giving him a warning he wasn't about to ignore.

10:39:00

_Oh, God, where am I? What's happened?_

Her surroundings were dark.

Bump-bump.

She was moving. And lying on her back in...whatever it was she was in. Her hands were tied behind her at her waist, having fallen asleep along with her arms from the force of her weight pressing down.

_My legs are tied together as well._

Obviously, not an optimal situation.

She tuned her trained ears into the environment around her. She could hear the hum of wheels on the pavement, feel the acceleration of her temporary tomb.

_I must be in the boot of a car._

_Trunk, Penny,_ Jeff would have playfully reminded her. _Trunk._

_Oh, trunk...boot...you Americans and your improper use of Queen's English._

_We don't speak Queen's English, Penny. We speak __**American**__ English._

_Oh, yes, I forgot. __**So**__ distasteful._

She grinned as the memory returned, so vivid and powerful she could almost believe Jeff was by her side in this moment, preparing to move in for the kill, as it were.

But Jeff was not with her. A bit of scooting about had indicated her supposition of being in the boot was correct, and that it was rather small. And that she was its only occupant.

_Sir Jeremy!_

Tears sprang to her eyes. First Parker, and then Jeremy. Bless them both, they had been saints. And brave, brave men. Never shying away from their self-imposed duties, different though they may have been. Parker...always loyal, always true. Jeremy...at a moment's notice by her side.

Penny wondered if Jeremy had had any idea whatsoever that this time he was coming to his death.

A tear trickled from her eye, followed by another and another. She worked at the rope binding her hands, but it was tied tightly and knotted well.

John, dragged into the cargo plane.

Parker, holes blasted into his chest over and over again.

Penny, turning to run. Run like a coward.

_Run, Penny!_ John had shouted, struggling against his captors. _Run!_

She realized that unless she heeded his words, she, too would have been either dead or kidnapped.

Then why did she feel such an overwhelming sense of guilt?

And then to have invited Sir Jeremy to his death, too? Lady of Death seemed appropriate for her name just now. Was John still alive?

Sir Jeremy...fighting...pulling out his sword, hidden in the umbrella he carried.

But fencing was a sport for the rich, for those who really didn't mean to hurt their opponent. Within minutes, Jeremy fell, his own sword used to slit his throat.

She could feel the dried blood on her hands. She'd tried to save him. She'd _tried_. This time she hadn't run, but had stayed, pressing her hands against his neck, trying desperately to keep the blood from spurting out.

It covered her chest and legs as Jeremy's eyes pleaded with her. Pleaded for what, exactly, she did not know.

And then she'd been grabbed. A cloth had covered her face and...she'd awakened here. In the boot. In the trunk.

_Jeff..._

The tears began anew.

10:47:44

For the most part, things were quiet on Tracy Island. You'd hear the occasional beeps and blips of computers as they returned information to the humans searching for it. You might even hear the pencil Tin-Tin was tapping on the tabletop as she studied an old newspaper, or the rumbling of Gordon's stomach, telling how he'd missed breakfast.

That was the odd thing about it, though. It was way _too_ quiet for an ordinary day. But, of course, this day had become anything _but_ ordinary, Virgil thought as he looked around the Lounge. Only Tin-Tin and Kyrano were there, having been designated to pull the musty, dusty boxes of old papers out of the storage room. It was their job to find anything that might help Jeff, John and Penny.

Virgil was also searching on the computer at his father's desk, but kept looking up at the portraits expecting to hear a signal from John. He'd tried in vain to raise him via his watch communicator more times than he could count. John didn't answer. He also tried Penny. Again, there'd been nothing.

It had been years since any of them had been out of communication with the other thanks to the watches they all wore. They were never more than a heartbeat away from knowing what was up. Until now.

He glanced up at the row of portraits again. First Penny's, off to the left, apart from the others. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the first time Jeff and Penny had made it clear they were an "item."

It had been one year after that awful day Washington, D.C. had been destroyed. Virg and his brothers were well aware that a relationship had been blossoming, however secret Dad and Penny had tried to keep it. But it wasn't until they were gathered 'round the television one Sunday morning watching NTBS that they realized just _how_ close the two were.

Because Tracy Corporation had given so much money to help begin rebuilding the nation's capitol, Jeff had been invited to a ceremony in D.C. to unveil the newly built White House by the U.S. president himself. He had, of course, taken Penelope along, and after giving a good speech about working together as a united front to face this tragedy and becoming stronger from it, he retreated to join Penny.

And that's when it happened.

Their eyes followed their father as he walked to the back of the stage. His arm wrapped around her, she looked up at him...and they kissed. Right there on worldwide television, directly behind the president of the United States, Jeff Tracy and Penelope Creighton-Ward landed what the press had called "The Smooch Heard 'Round the World."

Rather embarrassing for their father, but funny as hell to his sons.

Virgil held his chuckle in as he recalled the razzing they'd given Jeff upon their return to the island. That's when he and Penny finally admitted that they were in love and definitely together. Well, it's not like it was a secret anyway, what with that "smooch." What were they going to do? Deny it? That would've been like trying to tell the family their names weren't Penny and Jeff.

Virgil's half-smile turned into a full-out frown. _He lost Mom. He can't lose Penny, too. He just can't!_

And then there was John. John, who had never been particularly close to Virgil, but was his brother and sometime confidante nonetheless. Virgil loved him as much as he loved anyone. They were all a pretty tight-knit bunch regardless who might've been favored over whom. Everyone knew it was Scott and Virg joined at the hip, and that Gordon and Alan were always co-conspirators.

John had always sort of been the lone wolf, much like their father. That's probably why the two had spent so much time together since International Rescue's formation. More than once, during John's tours of duty aboard Thunderbird 5, Virgil had wandered into the Lounge to find Jeff having philosophical discussions with his middle son. Discussions that, at 2 and 3 in the morning, were way beyond Virgil's ability to absorb.

They also spent time together doing things like fishing or going over things in the lab, and even heading off to the place atop the island's mountain where John had a powerful telescope set up. It had never before occurred to Virgil to wonder what they talked about for all those hours on end, but now he _did_ wonder. As close as John and Jeff were, what this must be doing to his father...well, Virgil could well imagine. He himself was at his wits' end. Just sitting there in command of Base was not Virgil's cup of tea. All he wanted to do was fire up his beautiful green baby and rescue Penny and John.

Which, of course, would have been impossible at this point given that no one knew where they were.

He began to feel resentment slow-boil into anger. Who was this bitch Ebony and what in the hell did she want with John? They were working off the premise that that she was responsible for both John's and then Penny's kidnapping.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

_Wait just one damn minute._

It didn't make any sense.

_If Ebony __**is**__ responsible for both kidnappings..._

It couldn't be.

_Then why didn't she take John and Penny at the same time earlier that morning?_

They were, after all, together. John was going to attend the opening of a new observatory on the Isle of Muck off the western coast of England, which Penelope had, in part, helped fund. But neither of them would be attending unless they were found, and soon.

_But if they were there together in one place at one time...why take John and then wait an hour to take Penny?_

Unless...

Virgil slammed his fist down on the console in front of him. "Base to Scott. Come in, Scott! _Now!_"

10:58:22

Scott didn't dare slow the hover bike when his watch beeped. Instead, he steered with one hand while bringing the watch closer to his face.

"Yeah, Virg, I'm here, but I'm kinda busy. What is it?"

"Scott, you have to stop and listen to me."

Scott took one look at Virgil's face and the hover bike screamed to a halt. "Talk."

"John was taken first. Parker was killed when John was kidnapped."

"Right."

"Penelope was right there when it happened."

"So we're assuming." Scott was impatient to reach his father. "What's your point?"

"Why did Ebony wait until an hour later to kidnap Penelope, which meant she had to find Penny again after she'd just had her right there with John not an hour before?"

The color drained from Scott's face as he stared into Virgil's eyes. "What are you getting at?" he asked, even though he had an idea.

"What if Ebony's not behind Penny's disappearance, Scott? What if she's only behind John's?"

"But what...I mean, who...oh, my God." Scott started the hover bike up again and began to speed toward his destination. "Virg, if you...if you're right, that means...we don't just have one kidnapper to deal with."

"No," Virg replied solemnly. "We have two."

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	4. Hour 4

**Hour Four**

_The following takes place between 11:00 a.m. and 12:00 p.m._

11:00:53

John had never seen anything that strange in all his life. The Cleansing Ritual, Ebony had called it. It seemed like a perfectly normal occurrence to everyone else present. It looked like Ebony was in charge of things in this strange place with a large chasm in the center and no ceiling overhead. There was a man, shorter than Ebony with a Chinese look to him. And there were others as well, big Asian-looking men standing on either side of the chasm completely naked.

Well, at least that made John feel better about being naked during the whole thing.

He'd been cleansed in a large, wooden tub of cold water. His hair, washed. His body, washed. He'd stared at the women washing him, but not one of them ever looked him in the eye. They were all attractive and young, he noted. They had dried his body with their hair. Something he didn't think had ever been done to him before, though he was definitely having trouble remembering.

Ebony stood in what he could only describe as an all-black catsuit. It hugged every curve and for the first time he was afforded the opportunity to gape openly at her supple movements, very much cat-like themselves. For indeed she was a beautiful woman. She had large, doe-like eyes and smooth, dark skin. He had seen her hair in three different styles by now, but this look with the hair hanging straight down behind her to her ass was the most becoming yet, he thought.

She spoke in a language he didn't recognize as the ritual continued. He couldn't even determine what region the language might be from. That bothered him for some reason, but it fled his mind as she turned to face him, her hands slick with scented oil. When she touched him, he gasped at the tingling sensation, as though the oil were somehow setting his skin on fire, bringing every nerve ending to life.

Her movements were slow, methodical. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

And John's body betrayed him.

He wondered why it didn't bother him that she had aroused him here in this place with all these people around. Then she touched him, hands slick with more oil, and coherent thought fled. Every inch of him burned with need. But he couldn't move. He could only stand there staring at her face through the mist in his eyes as she pumped him over and over, saying something so quietly he could barely hear her over the blood rushing in his ears.

It had been so long since someone had touched him...

Again, something niggled at the back of his brain. That somehow, for some reason, this whole thing was wrong. That he didn't belong here. That Ebony should not be touching him.

But then it came. His orgasm hit and he exploded like a firecracker, a great cry shooting up through the open roof into the night...

...shattering the silence of the jungle.

11:10:05

Scott partially hid the hover bike behind a grove of trees, crouching beside it. He could see the safe house at the end of Hunters Croft, but his father was nowhere in sight. He signaled him through the watch. Within moments, his father's face appeared.

"Scott, where are you?" he whispered.

"Behind some trees about thirty feet from the house."

"Stand by."

Scott soon heard some rustling across the street. He looked, and his father darted over to crouch next to him. "Dad," Scott breathed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jeff's responding smile soon disappeared. "Son? What is it?"

"Well, Virg came up with an idea, Dad. A bad one."

"A bad idea?" Jeff was clearly confused.

"Dad, what exactly did Penelope tell you when you talked to her on the phone?"

He thought for a moment. "She said that Parker was dead and that they took John."

"So she was right there when it happened."

"She must've been. Why?"

"Dad, doesn't it strike you as odd that this Ebony character would raise hell to kidnap John but leave Penny behind, only to track her down an hour later, raise more hell and kidnap her?"

The wheels of Jeff's mind were clearly turning. Scott could almost see the instant the light bulb went off over his head. "So Virgil thinks Ebony kidnapped John but not Penny."

It wasn't a question. Scott knew his father already believed it.

"But who would take her?" he asked. "If Ebony is trying to get at us using John, why would someone else take Penny so soon afterwards? It's got to be more than a coincidence."

"Well, you guys did sort of broadcast your relationship to the world. It could be someone's grabbed her to get money from you. Any crazy on the street who watches TV or reads the news on line would know of the Creighton-Ward/Tracy connection. The timing _could_ just be a coincidence."

Jeff's mouth opened but no sound would emerge.

Scott took the opportunity to scan his surroundings. To the naked eye, everything seemed quiet and in order. "I should take the lead on this, check out the house. See if I can find Sir Jeremy."

"Already done. He's in the living room. He's dead."

Jeff rose to his full height, his son following suit.

"Dad, you were _supposed_ to wait for me!"

Jeff looked up into his son's eyes. Scott couldn't remember ever seeing that much anguish reflected back at him. Not since...

"I couldn't wait, Scott. I had to know if she was here. If she was...dead."

Scott swallowed hard. "You didn't find her?"

Jeff shook his head. "I...I have to find her, Scott. She's more than what you boys think. More than just my girlfriend or my lover."

Scott stared at him in confusion. Jeff's eyes fell to the ground.

"She's my wife."

11:19:32

"You mean you really think someone besides this Ebony has Penny?"

"Yeah, Gordon, I do. And Scott agrees. I'm sure by now he's told Dad. I want us to have something..._any_thing...by the time they call in."

"But Virg," Alan complained from his video portrait, "we don't have a damn thing to go on where John's concerned, other than a woman named Ebony, and if your theory's right, absolutely _nothing_ where Penny is concerned. What the hell are we supposed to—?"

Alan darted away from the monitor as all eyes turned to where his empty chair now sat.

"Alan?" Virgil rose to his feet, hands resting on the desk in front of him. "Alan, what is it?"

"Hang on!" was his hollered reply.

"Virg?"

"What, Gordon?"

"I don't want to just sit here anymore. I _can't_. Virg, we have to go..._do_."

"And what, you think that I _do_ want to just sit here?" Virgil's temper flared. "If there was something to do, _I'd_ be doing it!"

"Hang on, guys," Alan said excitedly as he reappeared on-camera. "I think you may just be getting your wish."

"What?" Gordon and Virgil asked at the same time.

"I just picked up a transmission," Alan explained as he frantically punched something into the keyboard in front of him. "Someone mentioned Penny by name. I'm having 5 pinpoint the source as we speak."

Virgil sprinted around the corner of the desk, his back to his painting so fast it took a moment for the others to figure out where he was. "Gordon, Tin-Tin, you're with me. Kyrano? Think you can handle the web searches?"

Kyrano nodded.

"Grandma, take over with the papers. Alan, you're in charge of Base, initiate remote access. And give me whatever you have as soon as I've launched."

"F.A.B., 5 out."

While Gordon and Tin-Tin ran for the passenger elevator in the hall, Virgil upended into the chute that would lead him to Thunderbird 2.

At _last_! Something for him to _do_!

11:27:27

The ride back to Thunderbird One was silent. Unspoken questions hung in the air between Jeff and his eldest son like a tangible thing Jeff was wont to swat away. Scott's look of surprise was understandable. His look of sympathy, testament to the big heart thumping beneath a hero's chest. But his look of betrayal was something Jeff wasn't prepared for. And now, he didn't know how to respond.

They arrived at the great silver rocket plane and Jeff mulled over the fact that there hadn't been a single clue anywhere in the vicinity of the safe house to help them try to identify Penelope's kidnappers. Not a scrap of fabric or a dropped cigarette butt...nothing. Scott's voice, terse and disbelieving, broke him from his reverie.

"How could you not tell us we had a stepmother?"

Jeff watched as his son stowed the hover bike in One's hold. "We...given all the hoopla surrounding what we did on international television, we figured getting married would just bring way too much of a spotlight on International Rescue. On _all_ of you."

"Bullshit."

Jeff started, his own anger beginning to rise. "What did you just say to me?"

"Dad, you and Penny didn't think a goddamned thing of kissing in front of a television camera. Why the hell would a quiet ceremony on the island have brought more of a spectacle to our lives than you two had already created?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Scott. Not where my personal life is concerned."

"Goddammit, Dad, this isn't just about _you_!" Scott retorted, slamming One's hatch closed with a bang. "Just because it's your personal life doesn't mean it doesn't affect your family! I mean, look at this!" He waved his arms around, indicating the current situation. "_This_ is all happening because of—"

Both their watches beeped, cutting Scott off in mid-sentence.

"Thunderbird One here," he ground out, turning away from his father.

"Scott! It's Alan! I think I may have something on Penny!"

Jeff rushed to his son's side and peered around to the watch face. "What about her, Alan?"

"5 picked up a transmission where those involved said her name. I've got the location pinpointed within a twenty square mile area. Virg, Tin-Tin and Gordo are already on their way in 2."

"Good work, Al. What did they talk about, whoever was in the transmission?"

"It was two men and they were speaking Malay."

"Malay?" Jeff repeated in astonishment.

"Yes. I got it translated with Kyrano's help, though I'm not entirely certain how accurate it is..."

"Alan, just give it to us!" Scott ordered.

Alan turned slightly to look at a different monitor and read back what he'd figured out. "Lady Creighton-Ward is en route. The car will be there in fifteen minutes. Make sure they weren't followed."

"That was it?"

"Yes," Alan nodded. "The transmission was coming from somewhere around Chop Gate right there in the UK, in the vicinity of the B1257."

"Wait a minute," Jeff interrupted, his voice deathly quiet. "Chop Gate?"

"Yes, Father."

"Dad?" Scott turned to face him. "What is it?"

"We..." Jeff looked at Alan. "Nothing. Nothing, I just thought I recognized that name. I guess not."

Alan shrugged like it made no difference, but Scott's lips pressed into a thin line. Their father was hiding something. He could _feel_ it.

"Alan, I want you to keep monitoring, and send Agent 12 to the area you've outlined. How far out is Thunderbird Two?"

"ETA of Thunderbird Two now one hour, forty minutes. Virgil and the others have been briefed."

"F.A.B. Scott out." He whirled on his father. "What is it you didn't want to say in front of Alan?" Jeff ran a hand down his face. Was Scott mistaken, or did his dad's eyes seem to be glistening? "Dad? Come on, I _know_ you know something. What is it about Chop Gate?"

"About a week after we were married," Jeff began, not knowing quite what to do with his hands, "Penny and I decided to just go driving around the countryside. You know, take in the sights, spend some time together." Jeff hesitated.

_This feels so awkward. Why can't I talk to my own son about my wife?_

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Because it's not his mother I'm talking about anymore._

He looked up. Scott nodded, encouraging him to continue. Jeff let the air whoosh out of his lungs. "We stopped at a small eatery in Chop Gate," he finally said. "It's in the North York Moors National Park. After we ate dinner, we decided to keep going. One of the locals there at the eatery had told us about the River Seph not too far south. He said it was quite sight to see at sunset because of the unusual color of the river's water." Jeff shrugged. "We decided to give it a go."

Scott would've considered the gesture romantic had they not been in the middle of a fiasco just now. "And?" he prompted.

"Well, I guess we didn't really think much of it at the time, but we arrived at the river well before sundown. So we decided to hike around, check out the woods. That area is known for its native wildlife. We saw a lot, too." He stopped, running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair which seemed now to have much more salt than pepper.

"There were a couple of times we thought we heard someone behind us, as though we were being followed. But both times, we were able to attribute the sounds to an animal. The first time it was a big 15-point buck. The second, a doe with her fawn. We, uh..." His face flushed crimson as he looked away, shifting back and forth from one foot to the other.

Scott just looked at his dad. His chest heaved and he hacked out a stifled cough as his father turned away. "You didn't!"

"Well, it's not like we're teenagers, for God's sake." Jeff's face was now the color of Tin-Tin's Ladybird plane and Scott nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh, partially because of his own discomfort, but partially because it was funny as hell to be having this type of conversation with his _father_.

"You mean I was right? You guys..." He ended with a wave of his hands, thoroughly enjoying his father's discomfort. How many times had Jeff grilled _him_ like that when he was in high school? And he'd been _merciless_.

"Scott Jefferson Tracy!"

_Whoops. Game time's over._

Scott cleared his throat, his face becoming a mask of stone.

Jeff glared at him as if he dared his eldest to take it any further. When it appeared Scott wouldn't be doing so, he continued. "Later we watched the sun set over the moor. Just like the man in Chop Gate had said, it was breathtaking."

_**She**__ was breathtaking._

"There's something else."

"Well, it was just one of those feelings, you know?" Jeff replied, dragging his mind back to the present.

"Were you followed?"

"I...we couldn't be sure. Besides, we were so...you know..."

Well, no, truthfully, Scott _didn't_ know. But he could easily guess. "It's okay, Dad. I understand."

"You do?" Jeff blinked. "But a minute ago you wanted to sock me."

Scott half-grinned. "Dad, I didn't want to sock you. Yell at you, maybe, yes. But not sock you."

Jeff eyed his son and was suddenly consumed with pride over the man he was. Jeff knew he wasn't altogether responsible for who Scott Tracy had become, but he was his oldest boy, and as such he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Scott. Really, I am." Jeff turned his face up toward Thunderbird One.

"Let's go find her, Father."

Jeff smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

As they boarded One through a hatch in her belly, neither Tracy noticed they were no longer alone.

11:41:08

Ebony walked into the room and shooed the female servant away. Left alone with the silence of her own thoughts, she reflected upon how well things were going – how easily John succumbed to her power. She hadn't been certain how well she'd be able to control him, but it had turned out to be almost a non-issue. He found her fascinating...at least, he did when she had control over his mind. And it was so easy, too. He barely resisted. It amazed Ebony that most people never even _tried_ to make their minds stronger. She reasoned she could probably overtake the minds of 90 of Earth's population if given the chance.

But of course, she wouldn't be given the chance, because once her goal was reached...once she finished doing what she'd set out to do...her master would be back. And you never, _ever_ messed with _his_ agenda. Not unless you wanted to die.

A soft sound from the opposite side of the room startled her. She cursed herself for being so on edge. Smoothing her robes, Ebony seemed to glide across the bedroom until she reached her destination. She reached down and picked up a young child, cradling him in her arms.

"Hello," she said softly, gazing at him lovingly. "How are you?"

Suddenly the bundle moved. Before she knew it, two small arms were wrapped around her neck, and one excited word was heard.

"Mommy!"

11:46:49

They had stopped.

_What now?_

Voices spoke in a language she thought sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Her tears had long ago dried up, as she'd chided herself for behaving so foolishly. She may have lost both Parker and Sir Jeremy, but she still had a husband and stepson out there, one of which was most certainly bordering on frantic, the other...well, there was no way to tell if John were even alive, let alone how he was faring if he was. She could only hope he was well.

A sound from outside made her nearly stop breathing. She heard a button being pressed, followed by a small beeping sound. It kept beeping. And beeping. And beeping and beeping and beeping.

_Oh, my God._

The voices spoke again, but faded as though their owners were walking away from her position.

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"A bomb," she whispered hoarsely. Her body tensed as the beeping continued. She began kicking at the lid of the boot with all her might. It was locked tight. She kicked harder, trying desperately to gather enough saliva to wet her throat. "Help me," she said, more of a loud whisper than anything else.

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Help me!" she said, a little bit louder.

poundpoundpound went her feet on the walls of her tiny prison.

"Help!"

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

11:50:11

"Come, Little One," Ebony purred as she carried her son out of his bedroom. They walked down a hall and into a large, cavernous room filled with statues made of precious stones and metals. The walls were lined with expensive original artwork, blood-red velvet draped along the walls and ceiling. To their left was a dais surrounded by water, eternal flames floating on golden saucers around and around something hidden from view by a multi-colored beaded curtain.

Ebony placed the child on the floor next to her. His skin was not nearly as dark as hers, and his eyes were smaller, but the resemblance was obvious to anyone who might've seen them together. "Your father taught me this only once," she said, raising her arms above her head. Bitterness filled her voice. "He was taken away before I could perfect my skills."

Slowly the beaded curtain before her parted, revealing the bronze statue of a man. "Let us see if we can contact your uncle, shall we, my son?"

The boy giggled in delight as his mother's eyes closed. He watched in adoration as she uttered but one word.

"Kyrano..."

11:57:38

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Blast!" Penny cursed, desperately twisting her arms behind her. She almost dislocated her shoulder and cried out in pain. Flipping to her side, she pulled her legs up and struggled to thread them through her arms, but it was nearly impossible given how cramped the space.

_...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Help me!" she yelled, somehow having found her full voice at last. "Please! Someone help!"

One last, great shove finally sent her legs through so that now her arms were in front of her. She banged desperately at the strong metal above her.

poundpoundpound

_Jeff, Jeff, where are you?_

She wrenched her hands askew to one another, trying to pull one of them out of the bindings.

_Please don't let me die here. Please. It's too soon. Please!_

"Help! Help me! There's a bomb! Please help me!"

The beeping grew faster. Louder. More insistent.

_It's about to go off. Oh, God, NO!_

"HELP!"

_...beep..._

11:59:58

_...beep..._

11:59:59

_...beep..._

12:00:00


	5. Hour 5

**Hour Five**

_The following takes place between 12:00 p.m. and 1:00 p.m._

12:02:10

Kyrano sat quietly behind Jeff's desk looking through site after site after site on the internet. His current search had produced over ten thousand results, making it slow-going at best. But Kyrano was nothing if not a patient man. He had learned to be so after realizing at a rather early age that impatience only brought less-than-desirable results.

Ruth Tracy was mostly silent as well, seated on the sofa in the middle of the Lounge with boxes and newspapers stacked all around her. In fact, some of them were piled so high the tiny woman couldn't see over top of them to even know for certain that Kyrano was still in the room.

As such, she didn't notice his body stiffen suddenly.

His mouth dropped open, hands falling to his lap. Eyes no longer saw the computer screen in front of his face. The chair he was sitting in creaked slightly, but other than that, there was only silence.

_Kyrano..._

No. It can't be.

_Hear me, Kyrano._

You're dead!

_Listen to me. Hear me. See me._

Kyrano turned in the chair. He thought for a moment he saw something in the air. Rising to his feet, he reached out, then jerked his arm back as though he'd been electrocuted.

You are not my half-brother.

_No._

The air seemed to waver, as though something were _almost_ there. Like heat rising off the blacktop on a hot summer day, the air before him fairly shimmered.

_Kyrano, I come to you now. You must tell me._

Tell you what? I know you not.

A form seemed to solidify somewhat. He could see an apparition. Ghost-like in appearance, he could only tell that it was a tall, dark woman.

_Your brother taught me well. You __**will**__ tell me what you know._

No.

It stopped shimmering, coalescing into a solid shape. The woman wore a thick black cloak, a hood completely hiding her face from view.

_Do as I command!_

Something was next to her. No, not something...some_one_. It was...a child! A little boy.

Kyrano's heart flip-flopped. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

_Kyrano, tell me about Jeff Tracy._

Jeff Tracy?

_Where is he now? Where is he __**right**__ now?_

His breathing became shallow. Something's wrong. Something's wrong.

_Tell me what I wish to know!_

No!

The woman shook with barely concealed fury. Her arms came up and she whipped the hood away from her face. Kyrano gasped. He looked from her face to that of the child and back again. She reacted in much the same way, staring at Kyrano's face in disbelief.

"It cannot be," she whispered.

Their minds joined, traveling back to the past...to a time both remembered well...

_Rising to her feet, Judith went to stand in front of a full-length mirror on the other side of the room. She gasped in horror when she saw her right breast. Her fingers brushed lightly over a symbol she did not recognize. It looked like dragon serpent coiled and ready to strike, its beard and fangs almost moving with every breath she took._

_"What is this?" she whispered._

_She was startled when a man appeared at her side. Graying hair told of his age, but his weathered face was kind as he looked upon her flesh._

_"You have been marked."_

_"Marked?" she repeated, turning back to look at the tattoo-like picture. "By what?"_

_"By his primary demon," the man replied._

_"But why?"_

_"Because," he answered, casting his eyes to the floor, "you have told him you carry his child."_

_"What?" She looked around the room as though seeing it for the first time. "I...where am I?"_

_"You do not know?"_

_She shook her head, turning back to face him. She put her hand up, intending to touch his chest...but it sailed right through him, and she yelped._

_"I am not here. I am projecting to you," he said softly. "You are...his intended...are you not?"_

_Her brow knitted in confusion, she turned to look at herself in the mirror once more. "I..." she whispered, before turning back to look into his eyes. "I don't know."_

"You are she," Kyrano whispered. "His intended."

"Kyrano?" Ruth thought she'd heard him speak, but wasn't certain. When she received no response, she decided to stand and give her legs a stretch and check on him at the same time. She walked around a pile of boxes. "Kyrano?"

Ebony seethed, the memory returning anger to her mind a hundred-fold. Her lover. Her teacher. The man she had given everything to. Everything.

"Yes," she hissed. "I was his intended. But now he is gone. Because of _you_. Because of _them_!"

Suddenly, she filled his mind. She seemed to be everywhere, circling around him and through him. He couldn't stop her.

"And now," she intoned, "It is time to take my revenge."

Utter shock had made the mental walls he shielded himself with come tumbling down around him.

She was in.

_Now I shall see what I wish to know for myself._

No...

"Kyrano, what...?" Ruth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on Kyrano's face. First it was blank...then his eyes squeezed shut. His face crumpled and he fell to the floor in a heap.

_Not again, not again!_ Ruth thought as she rushed to kneel next to her friend.

He cried out only once.

"Kyrano!"

12:13:48

"We're still too far away to be any good. I'm pushing her as fast as she can go."

"I know, Virg, I know. I'll begin a search of the area, moving inward in concentric circles. Alan, anything from Agent 12?"

"Yes, Scott. He's just reported in. He says he's pulled another agent in, someone who happened to be attending a forensics conference in Middlesbrough this week. You know her, actually."

Scott frowned. "_I_ know her?"

"Yes. Agent 113."

"113..." Scott repeated. The number should mean something to him. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"You might know her better as Dr. Megan Crawford."

Scott's eyes widened along with his mouth, which somehow seemed to form a perfectly round O. "Megan? Are you serious? She's _here_?"

"Sure is. She checked in with 12 when she got in two days ago. He thought we all might be able to use some help, so he picked her up before heading for the forest. They're on Clay Bank, they'd just entered the Park when they called in five minutes ago."

"Megan?" Scott repeated. "Here?"

Suddenly his mind filled with memories of her...how he thought she'd betrayed them when he caught her talking on the phone in the hospital's hall...how they'd been stuck in that supply closet and how she'd bitten him trying to free them...how she'd said she was glad to find out he and Virg were brothers. He had to smile at that one. To think, for a while she thought they were _lovers_!

But his smile faded as he remembered how she'd saved Kyrano's life in Thunderbird One as he'd raced toward the hospital...how she'd helped get Grandma out of Arlington Cemetery...when she'd fallen over the railing.

His heart started to pound. He'd almost lost her. His grip on her had almost given way. His breath came faster. Then the Hood had her in Thunderbird Two. He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of emotion that threatened to return. Emotion he hadn't felt in a long while.

After all was said and done, Megan had returned to her job as a forensic pathologist in Iowa. She'd called a couple of times to check on Alan and everyone else. Once she'd talked only to Jeff and the other time it had been Virgil she'd caught. He'd tried to get Scott to talk to her, but hadn't been able to locate him until after Megan said she had to go.

And as far as Scott knew, that was the last direct contact any of them had had with her. He'd thought about her a lot in those first few months, as his family chewed over all that had happened in that twenty-four hour period of time. Slowly, though, she'd become a distant memory to him, a small twinge in his chest from time to time that he'd put out of his mind as soon as she entered it.

Until now.

"Scott?"

"Yes, Alan. Let 12 and 113 know what we're up to and instruct them to hit Chop Gate. Tell them to find a little eatery, and see if anyone remembers seeing Dad or Penny there about a year ago."

"What? You mean, they were _there_?"

"Yes, Alan. Just relay the message."

"Why don't you do it yourself? I can patch you through. It'd be easier to coordinate if you gave them the info yourself."

"Alan, relay the message and stop arguing with me! Thunderbird One out!"

From his seat below and to the left of his son, Jeff quietly cleared his throat. Scott sighed. "What, Dad?"

"You were, uh...a little harsh there, weren't you?"

"I'm Field Commander and he was arguing with my orders. That's intolerable, especially in a situation such as this."

"Are you sure that's why you got so mad at him?"

Scott opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again.

_Megan Crawford. She's here._

"Forget about it, Dad."

Jeff shook his head and returned to viewing the portable screen in front of him, where little blinking dots told of heat sources on the ground below. He had a feeling he knew exactly what had gotten under Scott's skin. And it wasn't his younger brother.

12:29:09

She stared in disbelief at the two people standing before her. The woman leaned forward and gave her a bottle of water. And suddenly, Penelope knew exactly who she was.

"Dr. Crawford?"

She flashed a wide grin. "Yes, Lady Penelope. I'm surprised you remember me! Pleasantly, I might add."

Penny managed a small smile, but the pain in her hands and legs from all the pounding had taken their toll and she grimaced.

"We need to get that taken care of," the man standing with Megan said kindly. He had a slight accent and seemed quite polite. "I am Agent 12, Lady Penelope. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Perhaps a trip to the hospital would be in order."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I must contact Jeff most urgently."

"Jeff?" Megan repeated. "Jeff Tracy?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Nishan spoke to Alan just a little bit ago. Nishan, can you contact him again, please, and let him know we have Lady Penelope and that she's safe?"

Nishan, also known as Agent 12, nodded and headed for their vehicle.

"Lady Penelope," Megan said softly, kneeling next to the mussed and distraught woman on the ground. "Are you okay? You really do look like you could use a patching up."

She managed a smile. "Yes, I think I'll be fine. A few bumps and bruises, but other than that, nothing to worry about, I don't think." Megan helped her to her feet and kept a steadying hand on her back as Penelope struggled to regain her equilibrium. Her ears were _still_ ringing.

"I'm not altogether certain I can piece together what happened," Penny finally said after taking several long drinks from the bottle of water. "I heard the beeping of the timer, I was certain the bomb was going to go off, that I was going to die." She turned to face Megan. "How did you get me out?"

"Well, from what Nishan was saying, it wasn't an actual, complete bomb. It was more like something that was supposed to rough you up and scare the hell out of you."

"Then I believe its task was successful."

Megan patted her arm. "Do you have any idea who took you? Nishan and I aren't really in the loop here, but I gather that no one knew who had you or where you were."

"I've no idea who took me," Penelope replied, her face hardening into a mask of stone. "But I have lost two very good friends today, and I fully intend to discover who's at the heart of this mess."

Nishan came back and handed Penelope his cell phone. "Mr. Tracy for you, Ma'am."

"Thank you," Penny replied. She turned and walked a short distance away before putting the phone to her ear. "Jeff?"

12:40:05

"Penny! Penny, are you all right?"

"Yes, Jeff, I'll be fine. A few scratches, nothing irreparable."

Scott smiled. He was so glad Penelope was okay. Both for her sake _and_ for his father's.

"Thank God. What happened?"

"All I know is that Sir Jeremy and I had just made it into the safe house when we were attacked. He..." her voice became quiet. "I've lost another dear friend today, Jeff."

"I know, Penny. I found Jeremy. I've already notified the authorities so he can be properly taken care of."

"Thank you."

"Agent 12 says they discovered you when they heard an explosion. What happened to you?"

"Apparently a fake bomb had been planted in the bonnet of the car. I was in the boot, and not injured when it went off. Unless you count the ringing in my ears, I suppose."

"Fake bomb?"

Scott frowned.

"Lady Penelope!" Megan called, running over to her. She held a piece of paper out, which Penny took from her.

"Oh, my."

"Penny? What is it?"

"This was done as a warning to you, Jeff."

"A warning?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"I'll read you the note Megan found...where did you find it?"

"Nishan discovered it about five feet from the car."

"Jeff, it says, 'We are watching. Don't think you're out of the woods yet, Tracy. Too bad about your girlfriend, but some eggs have to break.' That's all."

Scott soon saw Penelope and the others out one of his side viewing windows. He went a short distance past them, glancing down at his father as he began the landing procedure.

"Some eggs have to break?" Jeff fairly bellowed. "Who the hell do these people think they are? Is it signed?"

"No, Jeff."

"Dammit!" he swore, unstrapping himself and rising to his feet as soon as the rocket plane landed. "Hang on. I'm coming out." Jeff headed for the exit hatch, Scott close on his heels.

Before they'd even taken a couple of steps, the sound of shots rang out, the side of Thunderbird One pelted with what sounded like bullets from Army-issue rapid-fire weapons. They clanged incessantly against the hull as the great plane began to sway under the pounding. Then came the explosion. All Jeff heard was Penelope's voice screaming for him through the phone.

12:48:17

Why hadn't she been back? He'd been good, hadn't he?

_Where am I?_

John looked around. He was in a room that looked very different from the others he'd seen. This room was covered with all kinds of technology, from large processors and servers to computers and things that looked like they'd come straight out of a sci-fi movie.

He was sitting in a straight-backed chair. He now wore silk boxers, but nothing else. Two electrode patches rested on his temples, and one at the base of his skull. John Tracy wasn't...quite...himself.

The world looked pretty happy, even though for the moment he was alone. All he could think about was Ebony. Her touch...the fire, the pleasure she unleashed within him. No one had ever made him feel that way. He didn't want her to stop. He wanted to keep feeling that, forever.

When the door opened, and she appeared before him at last, he thought he was hallucinating again. For what he saw in front of him with these electrodes attached was not _always_ what was really there.

"Ebony," he breathed, his face lighting up with boyish delight.

The scowl on her face when she'd entered the room deepened as she reached out and ripped the electrodes from his head. John screamed as though she'd ripped off his arm.

"What did I do, what did I do?" he cried, hunching over as pain seared through his head.

"We're speeding up your training."

"I don't..." he panted as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. "I don't...understand..."

"Somebody's trying to get the best of me," she seethed, dragging him down the hall. "_You're_ going to make sure that doesn't happen."

12:52:15

Ruth had been trying for the past half-hour to get to a communications device, but Kyrano had awakened less than 30 seconds after he originally lost consciousness, and grabbed hold of her arm so tightly she hadn't been able to pull away. Having given up on that effort, she'd focused instead on soothing him as best she could.

Now, as he lay on the floor perpendicular to her with his head on her lap, she watched his eyes slowly return to normal, the haze she'd gotten used to back when the Hood frequently attacked him fading at last.

"Kyrano? What happened? I thought your half-brother couldn't do this to you anymore. Is he not dead?" Dread filled her heart as she asked the question. He couldn't have made it, with his head having been blown half away thanks to Lady Penelope. But then how was Kyrano getting attacked? "Kyrano, can you tell me what happened?"

"Jeff..." he whispered, eyelids fluttering closed.

"No, no. Kyrano, stay with me," she said, caressing his cheek.

"Ruth...she's...his...his..." But his eyes finally fell completely shut. And this time she couldn't rouse him.

"Damn," Ruth swore, rising from the floor at last. "Damn!"

12:55:59

"Thunderbird Two calling Thunderbird One! Come in!"

Gordon and Tin-Tin stood behind Virgil's chair in the cockpit, the looks of disbelief on their faces matching Virgil's own. In the distance they could see a large cloud of black smoke rising into the air. From the exact spot where, seconds before, 2's radar had shown her sister ship was parked.

"Virgil," Tin-Tin breathed. "Scott's not answering."

"I know, I know," Virgil ground out, flipping a few switches. A holographic grid came up in front of him with red and yellow splotches showing life signs.

"There are three on the run," Gordon said, pointing to the right side of the grid.

"And three above One...with three more below," Virgil added, nodding at points in front of him.

They all stared at the center of the screen. "Where are Scott and your father?"

Virgil's jaw worked.

_Scott..._

Gordon's face was a mask of stone. As the smoke began to clear, fire flared up, sending bright flashes of red, yellow and orange flaring on the grid. Tin-Tin flinched as three pairs of eyes remained riveted to the center of the screen.

As the six figures from above and below closed in, the fire flared up again, then seemed to go out completely.

No one moved.

And at the point where Thunderbird One was last standing, there wasn't a single sign of life to be seen.

_Scott!_

Thunderbird 2 was nearly over the scene. Virgil switched off the grid, leaning forward in his chair to peer out the front cockpit window. He swallowed hard. Tin-Tin laid one hand on Virgil's shoulder, one on Gordon's as they moved closer to the window.

They swooped over the clearing. There was a car, and six camouflage-clad individuals standing not too far away. Virgil's eyes widened. Thunderbird One was nowhere to be seen.

Only a black scorch mark where once she had stood.

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	6. Hour 6

**Hour Six**

_The following takes place between 1:00 p.m. and 2:00 p.m._

1:00:16

"Virgil! Virgil, come in!"

Virgil nearly jumped clean out of his seat, and Tin-Tin gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Grandma?"

"Virgil, thank heavens! I need someone back here, now! I need help!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Kyrano! He's had another attack!"

"What?" Tin-Tin exclaimed. "But I thought those would end with the death of the Hood!"

"I did, too. But it was the same thing. Something's terribly wrong. He tried to tell me something, but I—"

Suddenly they heard a sound that was unmistakable. A sound those in the cockpit had never expected to hear again.

Thunderbird One roared past them, so close Virgil could see the bolts that held her together. "Scott!" he cried.

Gordon whooped as One's guns began to fire. Virgil grinned and moved Thunderbird 2 into position right behind her sister ship, guns sliding out from their panels.

"This is Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two. There are six hostiles after Penny and two agents. They must be stopped at all costs."

"F.A.B., Scott. Right behind you."

"I'll be damned," Gordon said as One rolled slightly and rose. Her right side was dented to the point where she looked like a tin can that'd been used as B-B gun practice, and the bottom was covered in black.

One fired at two people on the ground who were trying to assemble a rocket launcher. Within seconds, the two were no more.

Virgil veered off to the right, heading for another one that held an old-fashioned bazooka on his shoulder. "Not today," he said. "I've already had one too many missiles fired at me in my time." His finger pressed a button at the top of the steering yoke. The rocket fired...right into the ground, as the gunner fell.

"Score!" Gordon cheered. He quickly pulled up the holo-grid. "I think I've got Penny and the agents," he said, using his finger to scroll the grid to the right. They'll be at your three o'clock, Virg, and they've got two hostiles on their tails."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird One from Two. I'm going after the ones chasing Penny. That still leaves one more."

"I know. We can't find him, it's like he disappeared completely."

"He might have been in with the first ones you took out, Scott."

"No," came their father's voice over the speakers. "All I had on the grid were two life signs."

"Then where the hell _is_ he?" Scott asked, though he knew no one could answer.

"Virgil?"

"Hang on, Grandma...oh, shit. Kyrano. Gordon..."

"On it." Gordon pulled Tin-Tin to the back of the cockpit and activated a secondary comm system. "Grandma, you say Kyrano's unconscious?"

"Yes, Gordon. I-I don't know what to do. Nothing I'm trying is waking him up."

"Well, have you asked Brains for help?"

"Brains?" Grandma repeated. "He's here?"

"Well..." Gordon and Tin-Tin-exchanged glances. "Yeah, he stayed back at Base." He shifted his weight to maintain balance as Thunderbird Two headed into a nosedive. He looked up at Virgil's back. "Didn't he?"

"I didn't...hang on!" Virgil had found his targets and zeroed in on them. He was so close to the ground he could actually make out which of the figures fleeing was Penelope. He took aim...and fired.

He smiled as the three on the ground turned and gave him the thumbs-up.

"Good work, Virgil! We've got to land, One's not doing too good."

"Shit," Virgil replied. "We'll land, too. If she needs repairs to get home, you'll need all hands on deck."

"F.A.B."

"Now, what's this about Brains?" Virgil asked.

"Grandma didn't know he was back at Base. You _did_ leave him there, didn't you? I mean, when we left?"

Virgil's mouth open and closed. He thought a moment before speaking. "You know, I honestly don't remember seeing him in the Lounge when we went out. Do you, Grandma?"

"No, Virgil. I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"You know," Alan's voice suddenly broke into the conversation. "If anyone would've bothered to ask me, I could've told you where Brains was."

"Oh, Alan, I'm sorry," Grandma said resignedly. "I didn't think to call you."

Alan feigned a pout. "Outta sight, outta mind, I swear. Yes, Brains is still there, and he's in his lab. I'd bet he's blasting his damn Broadway music so loud he couldn't hear the klaxon."

Virgil chuckled. "Bet you're right. Zap his watch."

They all heard a yelp. All but Tin-Tin laughed. She was too worried about her father.

"Uh...Brains here."

"Brains, get up to the Lounge right now. Kyrano's suffered some sort of attack and is out cold."

"Brains, please take good care of him."

"I, uh, I will, Tin-Tin. Don't w-worry. A-And Virgil? I'm transmitting some information to you that, uh, I-I believe you'll find useful. Brains out."

1:14:49

"How on _Earth_ did you manage to get away? I thought I heard you'd been blown to...but...oh, Jeff!" Penny launched herself into his arms. He held her tight. So tight.

_Thank God. Oh, Penny, thank God._

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

She looked up over his shoulder as Scott approached them. "Why does Scott look as though he's seeing a four-headed beast?"

Jeff backed away and looked her in the eye. "He knows."

Her eyes widened as Scott walked past. She turned to look after him just as he stopped and swiveled to face her and his father. He looked from one to the other and a smile began to appear.

"Welcome to the family, Penny," he said softly. Then he turned and walked away.

Eyes glistening, Penelope melted into Jeff's arms.

1:16:46

"What happened, Mrs. Tracy?"

"Another attack. Like the ones the Hood used to cause."

Brains knelt next to Kyrano on the floor and scanned him with a small handheld device.

"His heart, Brains. How's his heart?"

"Just fine, M-Mrs. Tracy. I-In fact, all vital signs are normal. The digital pacemaker I i-installed seems to be functioning perfectly."

"Of course it is, dear. But if he's fine, why is he unconscious?"

"You say i-it was another attack? Like he used to have?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He tried. He said Jeff's name," Ruth explained as Brains placed a pillow under Kyrano's head. "He also said 'She's his,' but that was all."

Brains leaned back on his haunches, falling back to sit down completely on the floor. Ruth pulled up a chair and seated herself. She watched for a few moments and could've sworn she could see the wheels of Brains' mind turning.

"Jeff," Brains repeated softly, rubbing his temple and forehead with his hand. "She's..." His voice trailed off. "His." He squeezed his eyes shut. "She's his."

"Brains? What is it?"

"He could have been talking about Jeff," Brains said. "In reference to 'she's his.' As in, _belonging_ to Jeff. Like 'she's his mother'."

"Yes. He could have."

"But I don't think he was. M-Mrs. Tracy, you've known Kyrano as long as I have."

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"He protects this family. Guards it. A-Always has, most especially against the Hood."

"That's right."

"He would defend any one of us here on this i-island. Save us no matter what it took."

"Yes," she nodded. "But what's this got to do with anything?"

"He may love and protect us all," Brains said, looking down at Kyrano's prone form. "But who i-is the one man he has sworn loyalty to forever, Mrs. Tracy? The man who i-is always first and foremost o-on his mind?"

"Well...Jeff, of course."

"And his was the name Kyrano spoke first."

"Yes. Yes, it was!"

"If I know Kyrano...I think that means Jeff i-is in grave danger. That would have been the first thought in his mind, the first thing he would try to say."

"You know, Brains, you're pretty smart."

Brains half-laughed, his mind already working on the next thing. "I-I believe the second thing he tried to tell you is separate from the first. I-I mean, they're related, but—" He stopped, noting the utterly confused look on Ruth's face.

"Let me give you a-an example. If I were concerned a-about you, I would say your name. Then I would try to tell you _why_ I was concerned about you. Such as...Mrs. Tracy! Watch out for the books on the floor!"

Ruth's look of confusion morphed into one of complete understanding. "So the 'she's his' referred to how it is Jeff's in so much danger."

"I believe so, yes."

"And they say geniuses can't explain things to us normal folk," Ruth smiled as she rose to her feet. "I'm guessing you have to work out what exactly it means, though."

"Y-Yes."

"I'll contact Tin-Tin and let her know her father's okay. Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Ruth went to step by Brains, who was sitting cross-legged and rocking slightly to and fro. She stopped and placed a hand on his head. "Thank you."

But Brains' mind was already miles away...

1:28:32

Scott walked up to where Nishan and Megan stood talking quietly off to the side. "Agent 12?" he said, addressing Nishan first. Holding his hand out, he continued. "I'm Scott. Thank you for helping Penelope."

"I am very glad I was able to assist," he replied, shaking Scott's offered hand. "And I'm very happy to meet one of you in person at last. May I ask, how is it that you and Thunderbird One did not perish?"

Scott grinned. "Well, that was a bit of quick thinking and a lot of luck. When she started to sway, I realized we were in danger of tipping. That much firepower at that force can send even Thunderbird One on her side, no matter how good the stabilizers are."

Megan frowned. Scott hadn't even said hello. If nothing else, she'd expected _that_ much.

"So, I jumped into the seat and blasted off just as the explosion hit. Must've been a small missile. It rocked us pretty good."

"Didn't know for sure if we were going to make it up or not there for a while," Jeff interjected as he and Penny approached, arms around one another.

"But of course you did," Penny said, "with Scott at the controls."

Scott had the good grace to blush just slightly as his father shook Nishan's hand. Jeff then turned to Megan. "Dr. Crawford, it is a pleasure, though I was hoping for better circumstances than this for a reunion."

"As was I, Mr. Tracy," she replied, shaking his hand warmly.

"Scott?" Jeff said. "You've met Agent 12?"

"Yes, I have."

"And I assume you remember Megan Crawford."

Scott cast an evil death glare at his father. Exactly the reaction Jeff had expected. "Yes. I do. Hello, Dr. Crawford."

Megan's eyes flashed. "That's Agent 113 to you," she huffed, walking away. Penelope followed her.

Virgil, Gordon and Tin-Tin came running full-boar before Jeff had a chance to say anything to Scott.

"Dad!" Virgil exclaimed. He hesitated long enough to share a look with his older brother.

_I'm glad you're safe._

"Virgil! Nice to see you, son. Anything to report?"

"We've reconnoitered the bodies, and only five are accounted for. I suggest we all stay on alert and assume this area to be unsafe."

"Right," Jeff said.

"Dad, there's something else," Gordon piped up. "Brains found it and transmitted it to us before he went to help Grandma."

"What is it?"

"Well, apparently Kyrano was trying to access Asian Union Archives on-line. He sent a message down to Brains in the Lab, asking if he could hack into the archives since he was hitting a dead end."

"What for?" Penny asked as she and Megan rejoined the group.

"Well, Brains didn't give us the entire story, but what he found is a bit curious. Kyrano was looking for anyone born to the House of Gaat within the last two years."

"House of...Gaat? You mean...his half-brother?"

Virgil nodded. "That means for some reason Kyrano felt it was important to what's happening today, whether or not Gaat had a child."

"Wait a minute, is this the guy you killed?" Megan asked.

Penelope nodded. "It is."

"What did Brains find?"

"He came up with a record, Dad. There was a baby born seventeen months ago. A boy named Esunge Mongke Gaat. Esunge, apparently, was the name of one of Genghis Khan's sons."

"Genghis Khan? Didn't Kyrano tell me Belah had Mongol ancestors?"

"Yes," Tin-Tin offered. "In fact, his lineage can be traced directly back _to_ Khan."

"There's a shocker," Scott remarked.

"And Brains noted that Mongke means 'eternal,' also in the Mongol language."

"I wonder if the names have any significance to today."

"Could be, Jeff," Penny replied, turning to check their perimeter. "But why would Kyrano be looking to see if his half-brother had a child when he was supposed to be looking for clues to find John?"

Megan's eyes met Scott's, but before she could even register a thought having to do with him, an idea came to her. "Well, if he had a son, he didn't do it alone. Maybe Kyrano was after whoever the mother is?"

"Oh, my God," Scott said, his eyes never leaving Megan's face. "She's right, Dad." He turned to look at his father. Together, the spoke one word.

"Ebony."

1:43:18

_You are progressing well, John._

Thank you, he thought. I don't understand what you want, though. Why am I here?

_I know you have questions, but it is best if you do not know all answers now._

I never knew I could do this.

_You can. You have a very strong mind, John._

And I owe you so much for revealing it to me.

John looked away from her, nonchalantly scanning his surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished, with only a wooden plank which seemed to be what served as the bed, and an armoire at the far end. There were no large Asian men...no electrodes...no chains...no glass tanks. Here it was just John and Ebony.

And a child.

_You have a question._

Yes, he replied mentally, his eyes returning to her face. He was careful to look at the bridge of her nose, right between her eyes.

_The time is drawing near. You may ask your question_.

The child. Who is the child?

Ebony turned to look at the toddler as he tried in vain to climb atop the wooden plank.

_He is my son. __**Our**__ son._

_Our_ son? Yours and...?

_Why do you wish to know?_

John looked away and thought, Jealousy.

Ebony smirked. This was so easy. So _easy_.

_He is the product of my union with my former master._

John was surprised to hear those words.

_His body is gone_.

He could almost hear the wistfulness in her voice as it echoed inside his head.

_But his spirit lives._

What is the boy's name?

Esunge Mongke Gaat. It is a strong name. The name of a future ruler of this planet.

John's eyes grew wide. "Gaat?" he whispered, turning away from her as Esunge ran into her arms. _My God. Gaat?_

Ebony's eyes grew wide, boring holes in the back of John's head. _You know my master._

John turned and asked silently, His spirit is still alive?

She nodded, nuzzling her little boy as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Then the child struggled to be let down. Ebony complied. He walked up to John, his hands behind his back like a little soldier in training.

"You. Bad," he said, pointing a finger up at John.

It was now or never.

Without warning, John grabbed Esunge and darted past Ebony, who was surprised just long enough for him to get by her and out the door.

"Penjaga!" she yelled, running out the door after them. "Penjaga!"

He had no idea where he was going. Esunge giggled like it was all a great game the fair-haired stranger was playing with him. John's heart pounded through his chest as servants scattered before him.

"Membantutkan!" Ebony screamed, robes fluttering behind her as she raced after her prey. "Penjaga! Kini! Kini!"

John heard heavy footfalls and turned to look. When he saw what was following him, he wished he hadn't.

The child began to fuss and struggle. John didn't want to hurt him. He just wanted to get away. That's all he could think about. Getting away. He skidded to a halt, thrust the boy into a servant's arms, and continued through the center of the great cavernous room he remembered. He looked toward the front entrance. Guards were closing in on him from every angle.

To the side was a large staircase. He made a break for it, sideswiping a dagger thrust at him by the nearest enemy. Wincing at the glancing blow to his ribcage, he took the steps three-at-a-time. They rounded slightly, and as he approached the top, he got a feeling of dejà vu.

He'd been here. He knew this place. Looking up, he saw that there was still no ceiling. Only sky. In front of him the floor was split in two by the chasm he remembered so well. This was where it had happened. This was where she'd...

He flushed crimson, anger rising to the forefront of his mind. How had he let her _do_ that to him? He hadn't even _tried_ to get away!

_You were not in control, John._

The voice startled him.

_**She**__ was._

"Kyrano?" John ran toward the abyss. "Kyrano, where are you? Are you here?"

_Look within, John. Find your brother._

"My brother?" he asked, thoroughly confused. The guards were almost upon him as he scrambled closer to the edge of the abyss.

_Gordon will hear you. You are at Belah's temple. Repeat it. Belah's temple. Belah's temple._

"Belah's temple," John wheezed, his previous near-drowning having taken its toll on his lungs. "Belah's temple."

Guards in metal body armor surrounded him, forming a large circle around where the chasm yawned behind John's heels. John closed his eyes and did the only thing he could now. As his heel reached the edge of the abyss, he knew it was the only option he had left.

_Gordon...Gordon...it's me, John. Can you hear me? Gordon, can you hear me?_

Deep inside, John knew he was dead.

1:56:32

Gordon, Scott and Virgil were in the midst of examining Thunderbird 1's hull for damage while Alan used Thunderbird 5 to scan her internal circuitry and relay information back to Brains in his lab. While half of Brains' mind was on trying to solve the riddle Kyrano had left them with, the other half was processing data on One, hoping fervently it wasn't damaged beyond repairs the boys could effect in the field. Having to get her back home not under her own power would be a bitch if it boiled down to that.

Scott pulled a panel away and swore softly. "Hey, Gordon, hand me the fuser, will you?"

"Sure thing. What'd you find...oh...oh, God..."

Scott peeked down from the ladder he was standing on. "Gordon?"

Gordon, standing five rungs below his older brother, swayed and grabbed hold of the ladder to steady himself. The ladder shook and Scott's hands tightened their hold on the sides of it.

"Gordon, what is it?"

Gordon's eyes seemed to look inward. He hadn't heard anything like this in a very, very long time. Not since the sub two years ago...but...this voice...he couldn't place it...who was it?

_Gordon...Gordon...it's me, John. Can you hear me? Gordon, can you hear me?_

He gasped, losing his grip on the rungs. But Virgil's strong arms were suddenly behind him, and caught him before he fell. He lowered Gordon to his feet as Scott clamored down to join them.

"It's...my God, it can't be..."

"Son?" Jeff said, a worried look on his face as he moved away from his position as Point Guard. "Scott, what happened?"

"I don't know, Father. He just started swaying, and he gasped."

Tin-Tin rushed to his side. "I know this look!" she cried as Gordon grabbed her arm. "He's being contacted! It's the same look Father gets!"

"Contacted?" Jeff repeated. "By whom? You don't think...Ebony?"

Scott moved closer. "Look, he's saying something." He put his ear as close to Gordon's mouth as he could and began repeating what he could pick up. "Gordon...me...can...you...me...Gordon...hear...me..."

"Do you think it's Father?" Tin-Tin asked. "He played a very important role in Gordon learning of his abilities. He might be trying to tell us something through Gordon now."

"That's a possibility," Jeff replied. "Scott, what else?"

Suddenly Gordon seemed to come alive. His eyes widened. "John!" he yelled. "My God, John!"

"John?" they all chorused.

"Gordon!" Jeff turned his son, hands squarely on his shoulders. He looked into his eyes. "Gordon, what about John? What about him?"

"I...he's...he's being held...he's in..."

_Belah's temple...Belah's temple..._

"Belah's...temple!"

"No," Tin-Tin breathed. "It can't be."

"His temple? That's where John's being held?"

Gordon nodded, his unblinking eyes still wide. "Oh...oh, God, they...they're after him. Lots of them, he's cornered."

At this, Gordon's eyes became glassy, his voice a near-whisper. "Can't escape. Love you. Can't escape. I'm sorry. Tell Dad I'm sorry."

"John," Jeff whispered.

"Going to...looking behind...going to...have to go...they're coming..."

Tin-Tin's lower lip trembled.

_Jump, jump, jump, jump!_

Gordon started as though a hand had been laid on him.

_Jump! Jump!_

"John!" Gordon cried, pushing away from his father and running forward. His arms were outstretched, fingers grabbing at thin air. "John, no! Nooooo!"

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	7. Hour 7

**Hour Seven**

_The following takes place between 2:00 p.m. and 3:00 p.m._

2:00:21

John stumbled backwards. He felt himself falling, felt the heat coming from the abyss beneath. He knew he was going to die.

_Gordon!_

And then suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. He looked up in surprise as his body rose into the air, then began moving toward the stairs. He floated down along them until he reached a point near the front and center of the cavernous main room.

There he saw the reason he had not fallen into the chasm.

Ebony stood with arms raised, eyes closed. She moved her arms lower and John began to sink to the ground, until at last he stood on his own two feet. The guards all came racing into the room and stood behind him. Ebony's eyes opened.

"You are a good liar, John Tracy."

He said nothing.

"You put my son's life in danger. You betrayed me."

"Betrayed _you_?" John retorted. "You killed a friend of mine, allowed me to nearly drown, you punish me for talking like a normal human being...and somehow the fact that I want to escape is considered betrayal?"

She shook her head. "This is going to have to be done the hard way." She moved closer to him. He flinched when her hand traced an invisible line from his neck down his chest and to the waistband of the boxers she'd made him wear. The fabric fell away – he would never know how. And he was completely naked once more.

But John stood there proudly. If he was going to die, he would die with Tracy dignity.

She sort of half-smiled before turning her attention to the guards. "Dia menawan bilik azab."

Two guards roughly grabbed his arms, and he was led away.

"Time to make a call," Ebony said, heading for her rooms.

2:09:08

On his knees, Gordon wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes squeezed shut; the rest of the world didn't exist.

_John! John! Where are you? Tell me...please be okay. John?_

"Gordon," Jeff said softly, bending on one knee beside him. "Gordon, what happened?"

Slowly Gordon's eyes opened. Jeff saw unabashed fear reflected back at him. "He was falling. To his death."

Jeff swallowed hard. "Did he...is he...?"

"I don't know," Gordon shook his head. "But I'm not hearing him anymore. I thought I heard him once, but now...there's nothing."

Jeff rose to his feet and returned to the others. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Scott, Virgil, Tin-Tin: I want you on Thunderbird One. She needs to be able to fly, and I mean _now_." The three nodded and hurried back to the rocket plane.

He turned toward Penny. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Jeff. Just a bit wary not knowing where the sixth hostile has disappeared to."

"And that's where I need your help. Nishan, ever used a weapon?"

"Yes, Sir, I am fully trained as per International Rescue procedures."

"Good. Megan? You up for some danger?"

She mock-saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

Jeff chuckled. "Then come with me to Thunderbird Two. It's up to us to keep everyone else safe enough to finish with Thunderbird One. And then," he said, jaw set firmly, "we're going to rescue my son."

2:12:55

John's heart sank when he saw the room he'd been taken to. It was in the basement of wherever the hell he was, and was filled with more devices meant for torturing people than he'd ever seen outside the movies. To his relief, he was taken to a far wall and shoved against it, his hands shackled over the top of his head.

His muscles tensed as the last guard left the room.

_Gordon!_

It had to work. Kyrano said it would. It would. Wouldn't it?

_Gordon, can you hear me?_

Dammit, this has got to be bullshit. I can't do this. It must've just been Ebony. Maybe she's powerful enough that she can hear me think to her.

_Gordon, why don't you hear me?_

He closed his eyes.

_Please. Please. Help me, Gordo. Please._

His head dipped down, chin resting on his chest.

He was so cold. So tired. He began to shiver.

_Please._

She was going to kill him. Somehow he just _knew_ it.

_Somebody...please help me._

2:16:24

"Father!"

Jeff frowned as he handed a machine pistol to Nishan and a laser pistol to Megan. Penny grabbed a laser rifle for herself as Jeff raised his watch.

"Alan?"

"Father, she's...it's Ebony! She wants to speak to you!"

Jeff's mouth pursed into a straight line. "Everyone stay back and be quiet." He moved away from them and said, "Put her through, Alan."

"Hello, Jeff Tracy."

Her smile made him want to retch.

"Where is my son?"

"So you believe me now, do you?"

"Stop playing games. Why did you take him? What is it you want, Ebony?"

Her smile widened. "Why, nothing at all, Jeff Tracy. I have decided he will be of no use to me in his...current condition. You may come at your leisure and take him away."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" she repeated, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Why, Jefferson, what would make you think there is a catch?"

"Because you've gone to way too much trouble to just give him back with no strings attached."

"You _are_ clever, aren't you?" She looked into his eyes for a moment before continuing. "You are right, of course. There _is_ a string attached."

"And that would be?"

"An exchange."

"John for what?"

"No, not _what_, Jeff Tracy. _Who._"

"All right, then! Who?"

She blinked once. "Why...you, of course."

2:24:18

_Please._

Gordon started.

_Somebody...please help me._

He looked toward Thunderbird One from where he was seated on the grass. Scott was visible only from the waist, down as he struggled to repair something inside One's tail. Virgil was up at the top of the front landing gear, while Tin-Tin was inside the cockpit doing who-knew-what exactly.

Then he looked over to where Agents 12 and 113 stood talking quietly with Penelope. Off from them and closer to Gordon himself was his father. He knew who Jeff was talking to, but somehow it didn't matter. It just didn't matter. What mattered now was...

"John."

It was spoken so softly, no one heard him.

Dammit, he just couldn't concentrate! What was it that had happened before...?

The tingling sensation. That was it! Gordon crossed his legs Indian-style, folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.

_Let your mind go._

He could almost hear Kyrano's voice in his head.

_Let the world fall away._

He remembered. Deep breath in...hold...exhale...he remembered!

He made a picture of John in his mind. Every detail of his face...his large, crystal blue eyes...the light blonde hair, a curl escaping to rest on his forehead...straight nose...his mouth, and the way the sides would twitch when he was being sarcastic...he saw John blink, and—

_Gordon!_

John?

Had he just seen John's mouth move?

_Gordon, can you hear me?_

He could see him! See him talking!

Yes! Yes, John! I hear you! I can see you!

Suddenly the picture of John he had in his mind changed. No longer was he the confident, sarky brother Gordon knew so well. He was...pale. Frightened. Shaking...shaking? No, shivering.

John? Are you in Belah's temple?

_I—I don't know where I am. Oh, God, Gordon! Help me!_

Are you hurt?

_No, not really, but...she plays these mind games. Gordon, I don't know who she is, but she can hear me. She can hear my thoughts!_

John, calm down. Calm down and listen to me.

Not more than fifteen feet away, Jeff growled as the connection with Ebony was lost. He turned on heel, fully prepared to tell Scott and the others that Thunderbird One was to fly with or without further repairs...when he saw Gordon. The way he was seated...his eyes closed, his lips moving...Jeff recognized the look instantly.

Silently, he stole up to his son's side.

_Okay. Okay. I'm okay._

John, you have to tell me something. Have you seen a child? A small boy, about seventeen months of age?

_Yes. Yes, he is Ebony's son. Ebony's and...Belah Gaat's._

Gordon's heart started pounding. Are you sure? he thought. Are you sure it's Gaat's son?

_Yes! Ebony told me herself. She's going to...I don't know what she's going to do to me, Gordon! I tried to get away but there was nowhere to go. I tricked her. She's mad as hell._

John, we know where you're being held. But we don't know where the temple itself is.

_Kyrano would know._

But he's unconscious. Do you have any idea where you are?

_He can't be unconscious. He spoke to me!_

Of course! I remember, he spoke to Tin-Tin _and_ me when we were on the sub! And he was unconscious then!

_I can't...oh, God. Oh, God, Gordon...she's coming...she's coming! Help me! Help...no, no!_

JOHN?

But John's face...and his voice...were gone.

2:41:48

"Are you certain she has made the call?"

A short, squat Chinese man nodded enthusiastically. "She has. Jeff Tracy has been advised that she will exchange his son for him."

"Do you believe she plans to release the son?"

"Ebony? Doubtful. She will probably capture the elder and kill the younger. If she is anything like the Master."

"Stop calling him that!" the large Mongolian man barked. His classic fu manchu look seemed incongruous with his British-like accent. The Chinese man cowered before him. "We have waited many years for vengeance," he intoned, walking across the room to a window. "_Many_ years."

He looked out the window thoughtfully for a few moments as the Chinese man shifted uneasily from foot to foot. What seemed like an eternity finally passed until the larger man turned at last. "You must bring me the child. Bring me the child _before_ Jeff Tracy finds that temple!"

The Chinese man opened his mouth to argue, but one look from his counterpart silenced him. He simply nodded and scurried out the door.

"Soon, Tsenden. Soon you shall be avenged." He pulled a long sword from the sheath on his belt. "Make no mistake about that."

2:50:19

"What did you think you were doing, you dog?" Ebony's hand whizzed through the air, landing squarely on John's jaw for a fifth time.

John stared her down defiantly, unwilling to give in to the fear he felt in the pit of his stomach. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with. You won't get any more satisfaction out of me."

She laughed. A low, deadly sound. "Oh, really?" she asked, though it was not a question meant to be answered. "We'll see about that."

She moved in front of him and grabbed him hard. He jumped, but refused to look away. "I took you once, John Tracy," she reminded him, her voice sultry and cool...

_...velvet. Smooth._

John's eyes widened.

_Soft. Safe. Comfortable._

Ebony smirked, her eyes boring into his.

_Swirling colors. Beautiful. So beautiful._

"I had to change my plans because of you, John," she intoned, her hand moving slowly to and fro. "It's all your fault that things are going to be a bit more...brutal...than I anticipated."

_Ebony..._

"But for now, I shall enjoy you."

Beads of sweat gathered on John's forehead, on his biceps...his chest, his legs. She was touching him...everywhere...all around him, through him. It felt so good. _She_ felt so good.

_Yes._

Her mouth was inches from his. "Do you want me, John?" she breathed, holding his gaze.

_Velvet. Soft._

Ebony's breath danced across his lips. "Tell me you want me."

_I...I..._

"Tell me, John."

All identity seemed to fall away. His face bore no expression. "Ebony," he breathed. "I want you."

She removed his shackles and led him to her room.

2:58:26

"Gordon, are you back with us?"

Gordon took Jeff's offered hand and rose to his feet, nodding. "Yes, I—I think I'm back all the way."

"Tell me what happened."

"John doesn't know exactly where he is, Dad. One thing's for certain, though: he's scared shitless."

"Of Ebony?"

He nodded. "And there is a child there. John said Ebony told him it was Gaat's son."

"So Kyrano's search was right on target. We're dealing with nothing less than that sonofabitch Hood's family!"

"Looks that way, Dad." Gordon frowned and turned away, his hand covering his face.

Jeff moved so he was in front of him. "Gordon? What is it?"

"I think something bad's happened to John. He said Ebony was coming and kept yelling, 'No, no!' and then he was just...gone."

Jeff bit his lip as Gordon's eyes filled with tears. "Father, he's so frightened. So damned frightened. She's fucking with his mind, he's barely the brother I know!"

Jeff laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll get him back. I promise you we will."

Gordon opened his mouth to answer as he looked over his dad's shoulder. He gave a quick shout and in a flash, threw himself into his father.

That was when Jeff Tracy heard the laser rifle shot.

That was when Gordon's body crumpled on top of him.

That was when Gordon Tracy stopped moving.

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	8. Hour 8

**Hour Eight**

_The following takes place between 3:00 p.m. and 4:00 p.m._

3:01:37

Jeff was in a daze. His head had hit the ground as he and Gordon went down. For the moment, all he could register was that a lot of people were shouting, and there was an awful lot of gunfire. He saw Virgil grab Gordon and head for Thunderbird 2, followed by Scott, who lifted his father to his feet, put his arm around his shoulders and followed Virgil as fast as he could.

Tin-Tin fussed over Gordon, who'd been placed on a bed in 2's medical bay, while Scott gingerly lowered Jeff onto a nearby seat. Jeff felt a sting in his arm and realized Tin-Tin must've given him a shot of dihydroergotamine for his head. Within a few seconds, he knew he was right.

"I'm going to have to get him to a hospital," he heard Tin-Tin say as his head began to clear. This is not something I have the expertise to fix."

"What...what happened?" Jeff asked, approaching the three who stood around Gordon's prone form.

"That sixth hostile tried to kill you," Scott replied. "Gordon must've seen him over your shoulder and pushed you down. Two laser shots hit him right in the back."

"How? If the gunman was behind me...?"

"He twisted you around. Used himself as a human shield," Virgil offered.

Jeff's hand passed over his eyes as he knelt next to Gordon on the bed. He laid a hand on Gordon's head. "Thank you, son." Taking a deep breath, Jeff rose to his feet as Penny and Megan rushed in. "Scott?" Jeff said, casting a meaningful glance at his eldest.

Momentarily taken by surprise, Scott just stared at his dad for a few seconds until he understood..._completely_ understood...that he was actually deferring to him as field commander.

"All right, everyone. Here's what's going to happen: Virgil, fly Gordon to the nearest hospital. Tin-Tin, you take care of him here in the back during the flight. How bad is he? I mean, really?"

"His back is awfully scorched. His breathing seems fine and his pulse is right on target. I just don't know how deep the tissue damage could be."

"Okay. We only had a couple more minor things to repair on Thunderbird One..." He looked around. "Wait, where's Nishan?"

"He was killed," Penelope said quietly. "The hostile shot him." Megan looked away as Scott's eyes found hers. Penelope reached out and took Jeff's hand. "I'm sorry, Jeff. It all happened so fast after you and Gordon went down."

"I could've sworn we hit him," Megan said softly. "I don't know how the hostile got away to kill Nishan."

Scott's face softened slightly, and he looked on the verge of saying something reassuring. But just as quickly the sympathy was gone, replaced of necessity by International Rescue's field commander. "Penny, Dad, Megan, you're with me. Virg, as soon as Gordon's safe, I'll let you know what's next."

"F.A.B."

Scott and the others left Thunderbird 2. They watched as it took off, everyone with one eye on 2 and the other on the area around them. Once Thunderbird 2 was on her way, Scott turned to the rest of them.

"Okay, let's start a grid search. I have a few more things to do on One, and I don't want any surprise attacks." They nodded. "Dad, you take the north quadrant, Megan you take west. I'll take south and Penny, you've got east."

"F.A.B.," Jeff and Penny replied. Megan hesitated as they headed for their respective areas.

"What is it?"

"This isn't shaping up well, is it?"

Scott unholstered his weapon. "No," he replied grimly. "It's not."

"Listen, before we start checking our respective areas..."

"Yes?" For the first time, he stopped and allowed her his full attention.

"I'm sorry."

Genuinely perplexed, Scott cocked his head slightly. "Sorry? For what?"

"Whatever I did that made you mad."

"Mad?"

"At me. You...I just...I don't know," she shrugged. "I'm sorry." With that, she walked away.

His mouth opened and closed. Megan hadn't done anything. Why would she be apologizing? He started walking south, gun at the ready, eyes scanning everywhere.

_Why does she think I'm mad at her?_

He turned to see his father disappearing over a hill.

_Why the hell does she think I'm mad?_

Penelope headed into a thin grove of trees.

_I'm not mad at her!_

He was _getting_ mad as he turned and watched Megan's retreating form. He turned back around to the south and stomped forward through the tall grass. Women!

_Why the __**hell**_

A scream stopped him in mid-step.

_Megan?_

He couldn't see her. She screamed again. Scott took off at a dead run.

"Megan!"

3:20:06

Khai listened outside Ebony's room. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on in _there_. He clucked his tongue in disgust. Ebony was just as crazy as Gaat had been. He crept down the hall to the next room and quietly opened the door. Esunge's room.

One of Ebony's personal slaves rocked the child in an elaborate wooden rocking chair in the room's far corner. She looked up in surprise.

"The Mistress has ordered you to clean the baths for her prisoner," he told her in Chinese. "You are to leave the child in my care."

The slave nodded and rose, handing a sleeping Esunge off to Khai before scurrying out the door. Khai stood in the doorway for a moment. The coast was clear. He hurried toward the rear of the temple. It was time for the rear entrance guards to change shifts. He watched as one rounded the far corner and knew he had only seconds before a replacement would appear.

It was now or never.

He raced to the heavy wooden door, slid back the five bolts one at a time and creaked it open. Exiting, he turned and pushed it closed. It wouldn't take long for the new guard to realize it was unlocked. Within minutes, the outside grounds would be crawling with guards.

Within minutes, Khai thought as he ran into the jungle, he would be home free.

3:26:04

Jeff, Penelope and Scott converged upon the point where Megan had last been seen.

"Where is she?" Scott demanded, turning in a circle. "Where the hell is she? Megan!"

"I don't see her!" Penelope replied.

"Neither do I. Dammit!" Jeff swore.

"Alan!" Scott barked into his watch. "Give me a heat sensor reading. Penny, Dad and I are together. I need you to find Megan!"

"F.A.B.," Alan said as he began to zero in on satellite feed from their quadrant. "Hang on, I'm pulling it up."

Jeff, Penelope and Scott backed into one another, forming a small triangle so that no one could sneak up on them. All senses were on alert, guns at the ready.

"Okay, Scott. I've got you, Dad and Penny." Alan paused as he manipulated the satellite pictures. "Right, we've got two on the run due east of your position. I'm also picking up at least twenty more approximately two miles from you. It looks the two are headed right for them."

"The two on the run...one must be Megan!" Scott said. "The hostile must have taken her."

"Jeff..."

Jeff turned to look at Penelope. "What?"

"Nishan. Where is he?"

Scott frowned. "You said the hostile killed him."

"Well, he did. Tin-Tin checked for a pulse, but..."

"But what?"

"Jeff, he...he fell over there, about three meters from that tree stump."

"He's not there now," Scott observed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked.

Scott had an idea. "Alan, pull up the file on Agent 12. Show me his picture."

"F.A.B." In a few seconds, the picture of an Armenian man appeared in Scott's watch face. "Here you go, Scott."

"Oh, my God," Scott breathed.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Look."

Jeff and Penny looked at his watch.

"Oh, no," Penelope whispered. "It _isn't_ him."

"He's got Megan!" Scott said, stalking off to the east.

"Scott, wait!"

"No, Dad. You and Penny get Thunderbird One through her pre-flight. Be ready to take off."

"Son..." Jeff said, walking towards him.

"Dad, there are at least twenty hostiles just minutes away, and we've been infiltrated by somebody whose best interests are _not_ International Rescue. I've only got a few minutes to get in there, rescue Megan and get out before we have _no_ chance of seeing her alive again."

Jeff looked into his son's eyes. He recognized what he found there. "If you're not back in twenty minutes," Jeff said, looking at his watch, "I'm coming in with guns blazing."

"Thanks, Dad," Scott said softly. "I just...I have to try."

"I know. Be careful." Scott nodded, turned on heel and took off. Less than a minute later, he was completely out of sight. Jeff turned toward Thunderbird One, Penny falling into step beside him.

"I hope I haven't just made a big mistake."

"He's in love, Jeff. You can't stop a man in love."

He smiled, squeezing Penny's hand. "No, I guess you can't, at that."

3:37:15

Ebony checked the silken scarves she'd used to restrain her willing prisoner. John lay spread-eagle on the bed, wrists tied one to each side of the headboard, ankles tied one to each side of the footboard. Satisfied that the sleeping form was secure, she stole out of her bedroom and down the hall.

Opening the door to her son's room, she was quite surprised to find that Jun was not present. Nor was Esunge. She stalked out of his bedroom into the Great Room. "Jun!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Esunge!"

Soon the small, young Chinese girl appeared before her, bowing low.

"Where is my son?" she cried. "Esugnke!"

The girl babbled in Chinese, which Ebony never _had_ been able to learn.

"Khai! Khai!" she yelled.

No one came. Her eyes narrowed. "Penjaga! Kemari! Kemari!"

Four guards appeared. "Mana Esunge! Mana Khai!"

"Pintu terbuka, Puteri."

"What the hell do you _mean_ the back door was open!" She grabbed Jun by the front of her smock. "Where the _hell_ is my son?"

A guard stepped forward and listened to the girl crying and talking all at once. "Mistress, she regrets to inform you that Khai ordered her to scrub the baths for your prisoner. She also regrets to inform you that Khai indicated you had ordered he watch the child in the girl's absence."

Ebony's eyes grew wide as she let go of Jun, who tumbled to the floor at her feet, where she remained cowering. "Get the car," she said, her voice deadly low. She turned to head for the rear entrance, but stopped as if she'd forgotten something. Turning to face the guard again, she pointed at Jun and growled, "And execute that stupid, useless girl."

"Bù yào!" Jun cried, tears streaming down her face as the guard nodded and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Bù yào!"

"You are looking for Khai," Ebony told the twelve guards who'd assembled in the back hall. "He has taken my son and will be put to death for his treachery. But no harm will come to him until Esunge is safe. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and headed outside to the waiting vehicles.

Ebony had completely forgotten about John.

3:46:24

Without her there to stare into his eyes, to mentally wash away everything that he was, it didn't take long for John to awaken, realize he was in somewhat of an awkward predicament and curse himself for it.

_How did she do it again? I swore she wouldn't! I swore!_

He inspected the scarf holding his right wrist to the bedpost. Gently, he gave it a tug. It seemed to give a little, but then when he pulled again, he felt it tighten around his wrist.

"Damn!"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and John jumped, startled. He was surprised to see the short Chinese man he'd often seen at Ebony's side. He was even more surprised to see Esunge in his arms, a piece of cloth tied over the boy's mouth.

"What the--?"

Khai's face reflected how terrified he was. "Help me," he gasped, tightening his hold on the boy, who was crying.

"Help _you_?" John asked with some amusement. "And how am I supposed to do that lying here naked tied to a bed?"

Khai looked at him in wonder, as if only just realizing John's inconvenient state. "I will release you...but only if you promise to help me."

"What...I don't even know who you are."

"I am Khai. I am Ebony's assistant."

"And you've got her kid with a gag on his face because..."

"I must take him to those who represent the House of T'ang."

John almost laughed out loud. The only "T'ang" he was familiar with was that orange, powdery stuff Grandma had tried to get them to drink as kids. "Why must you get him to the House of T'ang?" he asked, keeping his face as straight as he could.

"Enough questions!" Khai shrieked. "If you do not help me, your father's fate will be worse than death!"

"My_ father_?"

"Yes!"

John had no idea what was going on, but even if he just played along for a while, it meant he would be free. "Fine. I'll help you escape. Untie me."

Khai hesitated. He placed the child on the bed near John's feet. Esunge grabbed John's naked leg and held on as though for dear life. Khai pulled out a knife and sliced through the silk scarves.

John sat up on the bed, surprised as hell when Esunge crawled into his arms, plastering himself against his chest. John started to remove the gag.

"No!" Khai said, the tip of his dagger suddenly resting against John's jugular. "He'll make too much noise. Let's go. Now."

John nodded and rose to his feet, the toddler in his arms. "Uh...something to wear, maybe?"

Khai looked around and grabbed the first thing within reach. "Here. Wrap this around yourself."

John looked at Khai like he had two heads. "You've got to be kidding."

"No. We have no time. Soon they will realize I doubled back. Our only hope is rooftop. Come!"

John looked at the piece of fabric he'd been handed. Resigned to his fate, he managed to wrap it around his waist with some difficulty as Esunge clung to his neck.

_I hope I find something else to put on before someone I know sees me._

If anyone had been in the Great Room when Khai, John and Esunge crossed through it, they would have seen a short, Chinese man dressed in camouflage...a baby with a gag over his mouth...and a tall, white man wearing nothing but a lavender sarong around his waist...

3:51:42

Alan was feeding the satellite imagery through to Scott's watch. While the area he could view at one time was limited, it gave him enough for him to know he wasn't far from where Megan and her captor had stopped. There were very few trees here, and none large enough to hide two people...except one set of gnarled ones.

_They must be behind there._

Scott lifted his laser rife, creeping closer to the trees. A laser shot rang out, whizzing past his head. He dropped to his belly, then raised up and returned fire. A chunk of bark flew from the tree. Then he saw a man's head pop out from behind it.

_Shit. It __**is**__ him. The man we thought was Agent 12!_

Scott crawled forward on his belly, grateful for the cover provided by the tall grass around him. Without warning, he heard a man yell, then both felt and heard footsteps. Someone was running. He peeked up, but didn't get the chance to see what was happening.

Someone hit him, cried out, and fell right on top of him.

Scott yelped, struggling to get the person off him. That's when he realized who it was.

"Megan!"

"Scott!"

She threw her arms around his neck. "God, I'm so glad it's you, I thought it was another one of those bastards!"

Lying square on top of him, their bodies touching from head to toe, Megan leaned back and looked into his eyes. One tear trickled down her cheek. "Whatever happened to forensic pathology?" she whispered.

"I know," he whispered in return, using his thumb to wipe the tear track away. "Shhh, you're safe now. You're fine." He sat up and then rose to his feet, pulling her with him. He didn't see anyone anywhere near them. "Where's the guy who had you?"

"Oh, Scott, it was Nishan! I...I got him with a big tree branch."

"You what?" he chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we've got to rendezvous with Dad and Penny. There's a whole camp of these guys just over that hill there," he nodded off to her right. "If they catch us, we're in a shitload of trouble."

"Scott?"

"Mm?" he replied, grabbing her hand and heading back the way he'd come.

"Why were you so cold to me before?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "I wasn't...I just...I hadn't thought about you in a long time."

Megan looked up at him. "Liar," she said softly as their lips met.

_Oh...oh, boy._ Scott thought. _I shouldn't...I can't...oh, hell._ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

"Okay, lovebirds," came a threatening voice. "Hold it right there."

Scott and Megan froze, their eyes popping open. Scott groaned inwardly.

_Shit._

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	9. Moving House

The rest of this story, and any other story I post, will now be over at the new fanlib fan fiction site. I don't think I can get away with a URL here, but hopefully just with that name y'all can find it. 


End file.
